Dylan Who?
by azebra117
Summary: This is a completly fictional story, set right as they are casting the roles for a Percy Jackson Musical. About how Dylan sometimes feels left out and alone. I do not own Starkid or any of the people, just the plot line and my own characters. Rated T for swears
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story about Starkid, nothing to do with Starship, but it's focused mainly on Dylan. Just an idea I had, completely random, nothing to do with how people in Starkid would actually behave, so they might be meaner than in real life. The beginning might be kinda boring but it will get more exciting! And sorry if it's confusing, just review and I will answer! I do not own Starkid or anything of the sort. So… enjoy!**

"Ok, thanks Jaime next is Dylan!" Matt Lang called from the stage. Jaime exited and Dylan entered. "Hello Dylan" Matt smiled "So you are auditioning for…"

"Percy" Dylan added. They were casting roles for their new musical based off of Percy Jackson.

"Ok, so… sing!" Nick smiled and Dylan started.

Fifteen minutes later Dylan left the stage and Joey went up. Dylan grabbed a coffee and sat down on the couch

"How'd you do?" Jaime asked, sitting next to him,

"Pretty well I think, Matt liked it so I'm hoping for a big part. How'd you do?" Dylan asked

"Pretty good, I want to be Annabeth" Jaime smiled

"Nice!" Dylan smiled at her

"I know you might be getting tired of it, but after rehearsal do you want to go and…"

"Look at the dresses? Sure" Dylan finished her sentence for her. The past week Jaime had taken Dylan to a wedding dress shop, and looked at all of the dresses, he didn't like it that much, but it made Jaime happy. Lauren burst through the door, squealing

"Darren says he can make it to the first week of rehearsals! Not to be in it or anything but just to watch! YES!" Lauren punched the air and jumped up and down.

"Nice, hey Lauren, have you seen Devin anywhere?" Joe Walker asked.

"She went to go get some more coffee with Denise and Meredith" Brian told him.

"Ok, just wondering…" Lauren was still squealing over her phone and she plopped down on a chair. Joe Walker leaned against the doorframe, Brian stretched out over some cushions, Joe Moses sat on a different chair, Jeff and Arielle were on the other couch, Julia leaned over on the counter, and Dylan and Jaime took up the couch

They sat in silence for the next five minutes, before Joey came back in.

"Glad that's over!" He looked around and narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw Jaime and Dylan, Jaime blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Ok, so we will put up the cast list in maybe two weeks. Only because Jim can't be here for another three days and we don't want to place anyone even slightly so he has a fair chance at being anyone" Matt appeared in the door to the stage.

"Jim only wants to be Dynosis" Brian muttered

"True, but still. Ok everyone, you are free to go do whatever you want" Matt went back to the stage to look over his notes.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Devin, Denise and Meredith appeared in the doorway,

"No, just Matt telling us the cast list won't go up for another two weeks cause of Jim" Dylan replied. Joe threw his arm around Devin and kissed her. Meredith looked at Brian who had been staring at her, but he quickly looked away. Denise watched as Jaime stood and pulled Dylan to the door

"See 'ya later!" Dylan called behind him as the door shut behind him. The studio isn't a long walk from their manor, the Starkid's have an entire house to themselves. The boys have one floor, with Joey at the end of the hall, with Joe Walker across from him, Jim next to Joe and Dylan across from Jim, Joe Moses next to Dylan and Jeff across from Joe, Matt and Nick next to Jeff and Brian across from them. The girls have another floor, with Meredith's room at the end and Denise across from her, Jaime next to Denise and Devin across from her, Julia next to Devin and Arielle across from her. Dylan followed Jaime down the street, past their apartments, and to the corner where the dress shop is.

**So a bit of information on the set up of this place. I tried making a map, but it doesn't work once you put it in, so I'm going to describe it. Read this, cuz if you don't it will be very confusing. (The entire place is made up) (described from a birds eye view)**

**The studio is up Madison Street, and if you walk down it, right before the large intersection the manor where the Starkids stay is there. Across from it to the right is the dress shop that Jaime likes to take Dylan to. To the right of the dress shop is Johnson Street. To the right and down is the Park, very large, not well lit, full of bushes and trees and benches. Under the Park is Davidson Street, which is a barely used street, very small and only one lamp at the far side (away from the intersection)**

**this isn't a 4 way intersection, it's more like a street coming down from the left, a building, a street coming down from the right, one street at the bottom and a small street under the park. It's like Y- except the - is farther down. If you are confused about the set up PM me and I will try to explain better. You don't need to see it exactly to understand, but you do need to know what it sorta looks like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last part in listing the places where people stayed I forgot Lauren, she is next to Arielle and across from Lauren is Lily Marks. So it doesn't get confusing with Joe and Joe, I'm calling Joe Walker, Walker. And Joe Moses is Moses. Just so you don't get confused about which Joe. And then there is Joey. Now, a few responses to the reviewers: PenMagic, Jaime is looking at the dresses cause she thinks they are pretty you will learn more about them in this chapter, sorry for the confusing tenses, I'm not the best writer so sometimes I confuse the tenses, it's ok for you to ask! Please keep commenting!**

Part 2

The sun shone brightly as Dylan stopped in front of the dress shop and looked through the glass. There were many dresses, pink, white, purple, blue, and they all looked nice. Dylan didn't particularly like any of them, but Jaime's favorite was the lavender one. Lavender purple, with only one left shoulder strap, bunched together at the waist so it fell in ripples. It had frills at the top and it ended a little above the feet in the front and trailed out long behind it. Dylan watched as Jaime took in every aspect of the dress, as her eyes filled with longing, something uneasy stirred within Dylan though, it happened every time they came to this place. Something seemed off to Dylan, and he wanted to figure out what, something about the way she looked at the dress… Jaime's phone buzzed and she looked down to answer it. Smiling as she read it she giggled once she replied

"We are going to have a party at the park in an hour. I have to go get ready" Jaime rushed off, Dylan shrugged and followed more slowly. Clouds began to cover the sky and an hour later they were all ready and headed off to the park. It was casual, and they all brought their own food for a small afternoon picnic. Dylan sat down in the part sun by Jaime and watched as everyone else sat down around him. Walker and Devin lay down and Walker put his arm around her, Lily sat against a tree nest to Lauren as Lauren giggled at her phone, probably texting Darren, Brian sat down with Jeff, Moses, Matt and Nick, but he kept glancing over to where Meredith, Julia and Arielle sat. Denise and Joey sat down next to Dylan and Jaime.

"You know who Meredith likes right?" Denise asked

"I thought we weren't supposed to tell!" Jaime shushed her

"Oh come on Jaime, they probably know already!" Denise pointed out

"Meredith? I'm guessing she likes Brian right?" Joey asked, Denise squealed

"Yeah! But she won't say anything"

"Brian likes Meredith you know" Dylan added,

"They can get together!" Denise and Jaime started discussing how to get them to date, while Dylan stared off into space.

"What part did you try out for?" Joey asked

"Percy, you?"

"Percy" Dylan smiled, and turned to Joey, but was surprised by the look of resentment on Joey's face. After a while the girls got bored with their topic, and started on the food Nick and Matt had set out in the center of all of them.

"Lauren I thought you were texting Darren?" Moses teased Lauren as she wolfed down as much food as possible

"I was, bu' he 'ad 'o go 'nd pract fur his nex' solo" Her reply was muffled due to the amount of food in her mouth.

"Sometimes you remind me of Ron" Jeff joked, "Always stuffing yourself with food"

"Hey! I take offense in that!" Joey joked. Dylan kept looking over at Jaime to see her staring at someone, but it was Moses, Joey, Denise, or Arielle and he couldn't figure out who. The sun disappeared be hind the clouds completely and after a few hours when they stuffed themselves full, they packed up and headed back to the mansion. The girls went off to their floor while the guys hung out in Matt and Nicks room since it was the largest.

"Brian you really should make a move" Joey called to him. Nick and Joey were on one bed, Matt and Jeff were on another, Dylan sat in a beanbag chair, Moses sat on the floor, and Brian leaned against the wall.

"I don't know what you mean…" Brian trailed off

"Yeah you do, you like Meredith, she likes you, go for it!" Joey laughed

"It's not that simple…"

"Yeah it is" Joey and Brian got in a fight while Dylan looked around.

"Hey! Where is Walker?" Dylan broke up the fight

"Oh, he and Devin went to his room for a little privacy" Moses smiled. Dylan shook his head as the fight continued. Ten or so minute's later Walker slid into the room attempting not to be noticed, rain began to fall lightly against the windows

"Walker, where have you been?" Jeff asked loudly, Walker smiled

"I was in my room"

"With Devin?" Moses asked.

"Maybe…" The guys started pressing Walker for details, but he refused to say anything.

"Dylan how is it between you and Jaime?" Walker asked, trying to get the attention off him.

"Good, why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno, you just seem a little… disconnected" Dylan laughed, but felt like what Walker said is true. Dylan turned and noticed Joey staring at him with a weird face, but it was gone before Dylan could place it. Hours later Dylan made his way back to his own room, and fell onto his bed. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep he thought of something

'_Jaime looks at those dresses with longing, she never looks at me like that'_

**Ah crappy ending sorry, I know it's kinda unreal for all of them to live in one mansion, but hey! It's completely fictional! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to say, I own nothing of Starkid or any of the people, just my own characters and the plot line. I made it so some of the Starkid's act differently than they normally would, this is all completely fictional and stuff… enjoy!**

Part 3

Dylan woke up the next morning, with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't figure out the cause. Rain hammered down on his window and looking out, he saw lightning flash in the distant sky with a roll of thunder not far behind it. Dylan sighed, it looked like another rainy day in Chicago. Checking his clock he saw it was 7, he wasn't supposed to be anywhere until 10 so he took a short shower. Emerging from the bathroom he checked the time, 7:30, he still had plenty of time. Eating a quick breakfast of leftover waffles and nothing to drink he drove to the studio, he knew he was two hours early but didn't really care, Julia and the Lang's would already be there.

"Dylan! Someone is here early!" Julia exclaimed as Dylan entered

"Couldn't sleep, need any help?" he asked as Julia raced around organizing things

"You're cheerful for someone who just…" Julia trailed off and looked at him "Have you gotten any texts from anyone?" She asked

"No..." something in her voice made Dylan hesitate

"Ok, well in that case can you help me move this stuff around?" Dylan dropped his stuff and picked up some boxes she needed to move. Julia checked her phone as it buzzed, then replied frowning and glanced at Dylan.

"Do you mind helping me paint some of the props?" Julia asked with a false note of cheerfulness in her voice. One and a half hours later Dylan took a break from painting to let it dry. He checked his phone, one new text from Jaime, smiling he opened it, but his smile quickly fled from his face

_'d- i dnt thnk wer workin out, it wuld be bettr to move on. cya l8r -Jaime'_

Dylan stared at the text, not wanting to believe it. Jaime just broke up with him? He didn't have such a high self esteem to think that no one would ever break up with him, he had quite a few ex's and it didn't bother him anymore, but this was just so… out of the blue. Sitting down he thought about how Jaime recently acted, not all that cuddly more… distant than usual, but she hadn't hinted that she was going to break up with him! Dylan stared at the ground as Lauren entered the room, she noticed Dylan sitting there dejectedly and came over to him

"Dylan?" Lauren asked softly "Is everything all right?" Dylan squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again

"Everything is fine, why would anything not be fine?" He quickly got up and headed over to help Julia. Everyone else started to arrive and Dylan heard her laughter, loud and clear, he whipped around to see her with none other than Joey Richter. Turning back around he kept helping until they were called to sit in the center.

"So, you all tried out yesterday, and we have some pretty good ideas on who we want to play who. We won't place anyone officially yet, so today we are going to be working on the set. Dylan got here early and already started to help, we are going to be painting and creating costumes and props," Matt announced to everyone once they settled.

"How are we supposed to make costumes when we don't know who is playing what?" Denise asked

"Well… it's more getting the idea of the costume and fabric and stuff, most people will be wearing jeans and shirts, so they have those, but some people, the gods, will have robes that we need to custom make. Those we won't have yet but everyone will be a camper for part of it, so we get those shirts. Got it?" Everyone murmured their assent and Matt continued "We will split into a few different groups, group one is in charge of getting fabric, that includes Julia, Devin, Arielle, and Lauren, Julia will guide you. Getting the set is Brian and Walker, Brian will guide you. Drawing the props is Jaime, Nick, Joey and I, Nick and I will guide you. Painting the set and props is Jeff, Moses, Denise, Lily and Dylan, Dylan will guide you, let's get going!" Matt led his group to where they had the drawing set up, Dylan led his group over to the painting area and helped them get ready. Dylan painted without really thinking, this is green, that white, that orange. Soon he realized someone else was at his side, Denise.

"Hi" She smiled at him, Dylan didn't reply, Denise hung her head and painted in silence for the next five minutes.

"Sorry, hi" Dylan got out, rather late

"Did Jaime…" Denise trailed off, and Dylan nodded "Sorry about that"

"How did you know? Julia and Lauren asked me this morning, before Jaime even texted me. How did you both of you guys know?" Dylan asked, the question had been nagging at him ever since he got the text

"Jaime um… last night when w-we were all hanging out, w-we talked about our boyfriends a-and Jaime said she w-was going to break up w-with you" Denise stuttered "Was she… nice?" Denise asked after a few minutes of silence

"Nice? She sent me a text. She didn't say sorry or no offense or anything. She didn't care to spell out my name. No, I don't think that fucking qualifies as nice" Dylan snapped. Half an hour later Brian and Walker needed help carrying boxes in. Dylan went over to help because there were enough people painting and he could carry most of the stuff. Nick and Matt set out the food and called people over to eat, they went in two groups so someone was always working. Jaime was in the first so Dylan stayed and helped even though he was starving and had nothing to drink all day and it was super hot in the studio. Walker and Brian needed a little more help with the boxes, Walker and Dylan balanced a really long flat box with more boxes on top, Dylan walked backwards so they could fit through the door.

"Dylan" Denise appeared at his side again

"Hey" he muttered, trying not to trip

"Um… I just wanted you to know… that um… it's better to find out now… um…" Denise cleared her throat "Jaime and Joey are now dating" she finished quickly. Dylan was so surprised that he looked up and tripped backwards, he still held the boxes and as he tilted backwards they all came tumbling towards him, since his hands were occupied he had nothing to break his fall and crashed backwards, hitting his head hard on the ground and blacking out

**Uh-oh! Dylan is in trouble! What do you think will happen? Will he wake up? Dun-dun-dun….**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wasn't going to post this chapter for another few days, but I have gotten pretty far ahead in this story, and since you have all been so amazing and stuff, (and hate cliffhangers) I decided to add another chapter**

**Once again I do not own Starkid or anything of the sort, just the plotline. **

Part 4

_Dylan was at a party, he didn't know where or why, but he was there. Drinking some punch and watching Jaime and Joey slow dance, though they were pretty far away he could hear them_

_"I'm so glad that we're dating" Jaime whispered to Joey_

_"Not as glad as I am" Joey replied with a smile_

_"You know I've always loved you, even when I had other boyfriends, I really only wanted you. I wanted to make you jealous, so I took as many boyfriends as I could, but I never really loved any of them, just you" Jaime smiled, and they kissed. Dylan felt a rage building in him, he was so mad at that stupid Joey. Joey opened his eyes and looked right at Dylan, and then behind Jaime's back Joey flipped Dylan off. That was the final straw for Dylan, he went right over to them and punched Joey in the face._

"Ow! What the fuck! Shit that hurts! God damn it!" Dylan opened his eyes to see Walker kneeling beside him, clutching his nose.

"What was that?" Devin was on the other side of Dylan, "You just punched him in the face"

"Oh, is it bleeding?" Lauren teased from behind Devin

"Yeah, I tink it is" Walker removed his hands from his nose and blood ran down his face.

"Ewww!" Lauren jumped back

"Ok, Walker take Jeff and fix your nose in the bathroom. Dylan do you feel ok?" Nick asked from somewhere out of his line of vision

"Um…" Dylan sat up and the room spun around him "crap no" he replied as he lay back down.

"Ok, do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Nick asked

"I-" but he was cut off by a yell from the bathroom

"Walker!" Nick yelled as Walker burst through the door

"Nick I tink my dose bight be broken" Walker's voice sounded funny, he was trying to not breath through his nose

"Ok, someone should drive Walker to the hospital, and take Dylan as well"

"I'll do it!" Devin and Denise volunteered

"Ok, both of you. And can someone get Walker a towel?" Julia rushed off to get Walker a towel and Denise helped Dylan sit up slowly.

"Are you ok?" Denise asked

"No, I don't fucking think I am" Dylan snapped, "Sorry, my head just hurts a lot"

"Can you remember everything?" Denise asked

"Lets see… Jaime broke up with me, gets together with Joey. Yeah I think I remember everything" Dylan slowly stood up, leaning on Denise

"What about yesterday?" Denise pressed

"Studio, auditions, picnic" Dylan took a shaky step forward, Denise grabbed Dylan as he nearly fell over

"Here, let me help" Brian offered and took Dylan's other side. Once they reached the car Devin took the drivers seat, and Denise sat in the back with Dylan while Walker sat in the passengers seat trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Dylan, where did you go after the studio? You went out with Jaime and went where?" Dylan frowned

"Studio… to the picnic. We went right to the picnic"

"No, you left the studio with Jaime and went out where?" Denise asked again

"What are you talking about? We went right to the picnic"

**Uh-oh! Is Dylan forgetting something?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please keep reviewing and favoriting and following and all that stuff. It makes me happy to know that you are happy... um... anyway I still don't own Starkid or any of the people, least of all Dylan. Here is part 5! Enjoy!**

Part 5

They arrived at the hospital, and Dylan was confused, why did Denise think he went somewhere after the studio? They went right to the picnic.

"Ok, Dylan, lets get you out" Denise helped Dylan slowly climb out of the car, his legs felt like jelly. "Come on, one step, here we go" Dylan leaned on Denise and slowly made his way into the hospital. He hated being so helpless, it's so annoying

"Do you need a wheelchair?" Denise asked as they finally got inside, Dylan leaned on a chair and nodded

"Hey can we get a wheelchair please?" Denise asked the person at the front desk, Denise returned with it and Dylan collapsed in it. The room spun and he shut his eyes again, letting Denise wheel him to a different room.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Smith, what is the problem here?" A doctor asked, Dylan opened his eyes again

"Um, this is Dylan and he fell and hit his head really hard" Denise told him

"Ok, any problems?" Smith asked

"He can't walk that well, his legs are shaky, and his memory is slightly gone"

"Ok, Dylan how do you feel?"

"Like crap" Dylan replied

"Let me phrase that a different way, what hurts?"

"Everything" Dylan answered truthfully

"I'm trying to help you"

"Fine, my head is killing me, and my legs feel like jelly" Dylan sighed

"Ok, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Miss…?"

"Donovan, Denise Donovan" Denise replied

"Well Miss Donovan please leave so I can check up on Dylan" Denise left leaving Dylan and Smith alone.

"Now to continue this procedure…"

Two hours later Dylan finally got out of the hospital and got in the car with Denise

"Where is Walker?" Dylan asked as they set off

"Still in the hospital, his nose is broken" Denise replied

"Oh… my bad" Dylan looked out the window

"Why did you punch him?" Denise asked

"I didn't mean to" Dylan grumbled

"I got that, but you thought he was someone else?" Denise pressed

"I… what?"

"Did you think you were punching someone else?"

"Yeah, I had this dream where… I punched Joey" Dylan didn't feel like going into detail

"Ok, I won't tell Joey, don't worry" Denise smiled. They drove in silence and stopped in front of the apartments

"Wait, why are we here?"

"Rehearsal ends in 45 minutes, and you aren't supposed to do any thing for then next few days" Denise replied as she helped him out of the car. They made their way up to his room and he collapsed on the bed.

"You're getting better at walking" Denise offered as he slouched on the bed

"Yeah, thanks" Dylan grumbled,

"What did the doctor say?"

"I have a mild concussion, and my ability to walk should return soon. Nothing too bad, as long as I don't hit my head hard within the next three months" Dylan replied

"I'm sorry, for everything. Jaime, concussion, everything"

"Why should you be sorry? It wasn't your fault"

"But…"

"Can you leave me alone?" Dylan asked, Denise got up and left. Cursing himself for being harsh he tried to follow her but fell over. Cursing he limped over to his computer and added to his personal document, then got on his bed and fell asleep.

**Poor Dylan… Poor Denise as well… please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Starkid, or the people, or stuff… jus the plotline… again**

Part 6

Dylan sat up slowly and looked around. Five days after his stupid accident and today is his first day back at the studio. Jim was going to audition today, and then they were going to have a talent show. He got dressed and ate his breakfast, then left the apartment and headed downstairs. He walked outside and stopped, Jaime and Joey were sitting on the bench, kissing. Breathing deeply he walked past them and went on to the studio.

"Hey Dylan! You're back!" Julia exclaimed as he entered the studio

"Yep, ready as ever" Dylan smiled.

"The Lang's are auditioning Jim, they'll be out soon and then we'll have the show! What are you performing?"

"I'm not going to, I just don't really feel like it" Dylan told her

"Oh come on Dylan! Just sing a song! It's not that hard" Julia joked

"I know, but-"

"How about you do a duet? Come on please! Everyone knows you have the best voice here!"

"All right fine, a duet with who?" Dylan's question was answered as Denise strode in

"Hey guys what's up!" Denise asked

"Will you do a duet with Dylan?" Julia asked excitedly

"Uh… sure! What song?" Denise asked

"Oh! You guys can sing Granger Danger!" Julia exclaimed

"Sure" Denise smiled

"Um… yeah" Dylan replied. They spent the next hour practicing their song as everyone else came in.

"Ok! First up is Lauren and Walker showing off their fighting skill, remember Lauren, not the face" Julia announced.

"Now Dylan and Denise singing Granger Danger!" Dylan took the stage

"No" Dylan looked down at Joey who spoke

"Sorry, that's my song… and Lauren's. You can't sing that song"

"It's not your song Joey, it's everyone's song" Dylan shot at him

"Well I don't want you to sing it" Joey shot back

"Then what are we supposed to sing?"

"Oh I dunno, something else"

"What are you singing?"

"The Way I Do

"That's my song …and Meredith's" Dylan added

"But I sing at the end"

"Then sing your part of that song"

"No"

"You little-"

"Enough! Ok, if you really can't stand it, Jaime and Joey sing Granger Danger, is that ok Lauren?" Nick asked

"Uh… yeah" Lauren looked surprised at what just happened

"Dylan and Denise sing The Way I Do, is that ok Meredith?" Nick asked

"Yeah" Meredith looked bewildered at what just happened

"Ok, Joey, be nice, or the deal is off" Nick left the stage

"When they say you can't love, I think you've got it wrong. When they say you can't feel, with a heart made of steel, well you can't say that steel ain't strong. Well if that's who you are, just a meaningless star in the sky. Tell me what is the meaning of what I am feeling if you are the reason why. Now I may be dumb, but where I come from folks say they're fine when I know that they're blue, but you don't know you the way I do" Dylan sang

"Your kind is frail and weak, and I want to destroy you all. You're a sorry disgrace to the concept of race, and to logical science and law, but for some reason why, when you look at me I don't wanna be, programmed this way, believe when I say, you're the one anomaly. You might not be smart, but there is a part of me, that's starting to make a break through, no you don't know you the way I do" as Dylan and Denise continued the song Dylan noticed Joey and Jaime, neither of them looking at the stage. He also noticed Denise was smiling so largely, and her face had a funny expression on it.

"… Something that no one has seen" Dylan and Denise finished and everyone clapped, everyone but Joey.

"Last but not least, Jaime and Joey singing Granger Danger" Jaime and Joey went up on stage

"Here I am face to face with a situation I never thought I'd ever see, strange how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than beautiful to me" Joey sang, and he seemed to be looking at Jaime, like he was singing this song about her "it seems like my eyes have been trans figured something deep inside has changed, open wide but hold that trigger… this could mean, danger! I'm falling in love falling in love falling in love, with Jaime Lyn Beatty"

"What? What the hell is this you expect me to sing about him, I don't care about him" she was sang like it was about Joey "its just a little make up, Jaime wake up, I'm mistaken. He is the hottest guy I've ever seen, now because he's like a guy I've never seen, don't know why I'd ever be so mean. This could mean, danger! I'm falling in love falling in love falling in love, I could be falling in love falling in love falling in love, with Joey Richter!" They continued the song and Dylan frowned more and more, and at the very end, they kissed. Dylan looked down at his lap while everyone else hollered.

"Ok, that's enough you two, now…" Nick continued talking but Dylan just stayed looking at his lap, his head hurt again and he needed air.

"Dylan where are you going?" Nick asked, Dylan had stood up and walked over to the door

"I need some uh… fresh air" and he left. He walked down the street and past a dress shop, since when has there been a wedding dress shop here? Frowning he looked more closely, something inside him felt… empty. His eyes fell on a lavender dress and he immediately felt deep loathing, which was weird, why would he hate a dress? They are just dresses… shaking his head he climbed up to his room and collapsed on the bed, his brain felt fuzzy, something about that dress shop… deciding it was nothing he drifted off to sleep

**Aaaaaanother crappy ending. I'm better at just writing continuously; so sometimes the endings aren't the best… please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**No, I don't own Starkid, in case you were wondering.**

Part 7

Dylan woke up, partly excited, the cast list was going up today! The sky thundered outside and he drove to the studio. He was once again, the first one there.

"Hey Jules" Dylan called out

"Oh hey Dylan! Excited?" she asked

"Most definitely, wonder what part I got?" Dylan noticed Nick and Matt exchange looks, but then Denise walked in

"Hey everyone! How come I never can beat you Dylan?" Denise and Dylan had a game; they always tried to get to the studio first

"Cause I'm awesome like that" Dylan retorted, an entire week after his accident he was feeling much better, and his head didn't hurt anymore.

"Hello everyone" Walker and Devin entered hand in hand,

"Walker mind keeping the door open next time?" Moses entered, rubbing his nose "It slammed shut on my nose"

"At least you didn't have your nose broken"

"Sorry, didn't mean to…" Dylan apologized again

"Just kidding, hey there Jeff" Walker greeted Jeff

"Hello" Jim entered behind Jeff

"Sheesh we're all here rather early aren't we?" Lauren entered.

"Hey guys!" Arielle and Lily entered

"Who are we still missing?" Matt asked

"Brian, Meredith, Jaime and Joey" Denise replied looking around

"Darren is coming in three days!" Lauren squealed as Meredith and Brian walked in

"Do we have everyone?" Nick asked

"Uh, no. We still need Jaime and Joey" Julia called out

"Speak of the devils and they will come forth!" Joey and Jaime burst in "Are we the last ones here? Wow"

"Ok everyone quiet down! The cast list is up on that board but wait!" Matt called as everyone rushed over "One person at a time, form a line ok? And don't say what part you got until everyone sees the list" Matt hopped down off the stage. They immediately formed a line, Meredith, Brian, Lily, Arielle, Jeff, Jim, Jaime, Joey, Walker, Devin, Lauren, Moses, Denise, and then finally Dylan. One by one they went up to the list and moved away. Finally it was Dylan's turn, the list looked like this

**_Character Person_**

_Percy Joey_

_Annabeth Jaime_

_Grover Brian_

_Clarisse Lauren_

_Dynosis Jim_

_Chiron Moses_

_Zeus Walker_

_Athena Meredith_

_Hades Jeff_

_Artemis Lily_

_Hermes Nick_

_Apollo Arielle_

_Hera Denise_

_Hestia Devin_

_Sally Julia_

_Gabe Jim_

_Poseidon Dylan_

_Campers Lily, Arielle, Devin, Denise, Julia, Meredith, Jeff, Jim, Walker, Nick, Dylan_

Dylan frowned slightly, last? Why was Poseidon last? Wasn't he a larger part? Oh well, Dylan accepted the script from Matt who was passing them around and looked at it.

"Ok, today is just a read through by your self, so highlight your lines and figure it out" Dylan flipped through the script, looking for Poseidon and the camper. Once Dylan got to the end of the script he was frowning, Poseidon was in three scenes, three. He didn't sing anything, unless you count part of the ensemble singing, and only had ten lines. His camper cameo got one line plus the ensemble. Annoyed he looked through the script again, hoping to find that he skipped ten pages somewhere. After looking through it once more he was forced to conclude that he really didn't have any lines, which was weird cause he could've sworn he was going to get a larger part. Looking up he saw Matt and Nick staring at him, but they both looked away quickly. Dylan looked at everyone else, and when he looked at Joey, Joey was staring at him with an oddly triumphant smile.

**Poor Dylan, getting a small part like that. What does that oddly triumphant smile mean? Why were Nick and Matt staring at Dylan?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Starkid… not even close. Thanks to those of you who guessed why Joey had that weird smile and why Nick and Matt were staring at Dylan, that won't be explained here but in a later chapter it will be explained, so don't worry!**

Part 8

Dylan entered the studio and sat down, third day of rehearsing and this is the day Darren arrives, Lauren was getting him right now.

"Hey there Dylan" Julia called to him

"Oh hey Juls" he replied, then he sat down, they were doing a run-through of Dylan's least favorite scene today, the kissing scene. Percy and Annabeth kiss, Dylan hated the scene.

"Hey guys! I'm so excited for today!" Jaime burst in "My favorite scene!" she was oblivious to Dylan

"Jaime! Why didn't you wait for me?" Meredith followed Jaime into the studio. One by one the other Starkid's arrived, until they only needed Lauren and Darren.

"Ok, so we are going to start at the beginning of the kissing scene while we wait for Lauren and Darren to get here, and action!" Matt called

"Annabeth I'm sorry" Joey started, reading from the script

"I don't care what you have to say" Jaime turned away from him

"I'm sorry! But I had to!"

"No! I won't talk to you! My mother won't even look at me anymore! Yes, Athena thinks I'm stupid for that, and the goddess of wisdom doesn't want a stupid daughter!"

"Annabeth, it wasn't your fault! It was all mine!"

"I know that! But my mother doesn't! She… she thinks it was all my fault" Jaime looked down dejectedly "It's stupid because I know so much more than all of you! But no, my mother thinks it's my fault he died! And it's not fair because it is nowhere near my fault! And to think, if I had just-" Joey broke Jaime off by pulling her into a kiss. Dylan stood up and left the studio, he couldn't deal with this yet. Too soon… He left the studio and walked in on Darren and Lauren kissing.

"Oh, hi Dylan" Lauren looked down embarrassed

"Hey, are you feeling all right? Lauren told me about the accident…" Darren trailed off

"Yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine" Darren didn't catch onto the bitter note in his voice and smiled

"Cool, lets go in then" Darren opened the door for Lauren and let is shut behind him, Dylan stared at the door then went through it, entering the studio one again.

"Ok, try it again but this time, don't actually make out! This is supposed to be a quick kiss! Not a Ron Hermione kiss!" Nick laughed.

"And to think, if I had just-" Joey pulled Jaime into a kiss again, and they didn't break apart. Everyone was laughing at them, but Dylan just stood in the door way

"Fuck this" he turned around and left, they wouldn't need him any way. He walked down the street, past the mansion, and went into the park. He walked right to the middle and sat down in the shade of a tree. He looked at the clearing, remembering the picnic they all went to, the last night he dated Jaime… a girl walked through the park with a dog on the leash. The dog barked and tried to run over to Dylan, but the girl held the dog back and kept walking. He felt invisible, no one would ever notice him here… Two hours later he left the park, heading back to the mansion, they were ending rehearsal early so some of the girls could set up the party room in the mansion. Denise was going to be in charge of it, and Meredith, Julia, Arielle, and Lily were all helping. Just as he was about to enter the mansion he remembered he left his stuff at the studio, it would be too much to think someone would get it for him. He trudged along, and passed everyone else as they exited the studio

"Hey Dylan! You forgot your stuff so I grabbed it for you" Denise appeared at his side

"Thanks Denise" he slung his bag over his shoulder

"You're coming to the party tonight right? I mean, it's in the same house"

"I dunno, I might just stay in my room"

"Please!" Denise begged

"I doubt people would miss me"

"I set up the party! You could be my… guest of honor!" Denise smiled

"All right, I'll come" Dylan gave in

"Yes!" Denise skipped ahead, and Dylan watched her go. He got back to the mansion and changed into a different set of cloths, the ones he had on were grass-stained. Quickly he put in more to his personal document, then he exited his room to hear excited voices coming from farther down the hall

"Come on Joey, you gotta sometime!" Walker laughed

"Just cause you and Devin… third date…" Joey was quieter and Dylan didn't hear everything

"Yeah, but really, you should!" Walker protested

"I don't think you should, Walker has his own ideas about stuff, but do you really trust him?" Brian's voice came from inside the room,

"I'm not stupid. But… no one will get hurt" Walker protested

"Dylan might be angry" Brian said thoughtfully

"You know what, I will" Joey sounded defiant

"Whoa, you just said you wouldn't" Brian asked confused

"Yeah, but now I think I will"

"Joey, are you agreeing just cause you want to hurt Dylan?" Walker asked, Dylan wondered what he was listening to

"Yes." Joey replied, "I don't care"

**Sheesh, Joey is harsh! The party is next! Let's see what happens!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The song is 'Perfect Two' by Auburn, really good song**

**Now, to all my reviewers:**

**SlytherinStarkid: Thanks! There will be some more Darren/Lauren, and sorry I haven't posted in so long!**

**Your Average Gryffendor Girl: I know! Joey is so mean in this! It's annoying even to write!**

**Jessica682: You'll find out soon enough :)**

**Guest (I really do prefer nicknames to just guest): You'll see!**

Part 9

Dylan returned to his room and sat down on the bed, what did he just hear? Joey wanted to do something with Jaime, and Walker and Brian said it would hurt him… Dylan frowned, he hated when people were too nice, it's nice to have people care for you but when you're all better, you can move on. Dylan kicked the bookshelf in frustration, why do some people have to be so annoying! Something fell off his bookshelf, picking it up he examined it. A silver charm, it came off a necklace, it was an eagle, wings up and it looked ready to dive **(Mini authors note: look at the picture, that is what I'm describing) **

"Hey Dylan?" Denise knocked on his door, Dylan quickly pocketed the charm

"Yeah?"

"Um… the party's starting, I just wanted to make sure you were coming"

"Oh yeah, lets go" Dylan got up and left and shut the door behind him, and then Dylan followed Denise to the party room. Usually there were couches and chairs and stuff, but Denise transformed it. The couches were all lined up against one wall, with some of them more out of the way than the others, a large table with food and drinks sat on the opposite side of the couches, a disco ball had been hung up and it reflected colors everywhere. A mini-stage was on the opposite wall of the entry door, with microphones and speakers

"Denise this is… amazing" Dylan told her as he looked around.

"Thanks!" Denise smiled,

"Wow, Denise this is so cool!" Matt exclaimed as he entered

"Totally awesome" Nick smiled,

"Hey Denise!" Meredith, Julia, Arielle, and Lily all piled into the room "You won't guess what just happened" Meredith started whispering to Denise

"This place looks amazing girls!" Brian entered, "You really transformed it!"

"Wow, this is nice" Jim, Jeff, and Moses filed in

"Sweet! Haven't been here in so long!" Darren and Lauren entered hand in hand

"Nice place y'all got here" Devin said in her southern accent, Walker entered behind her

"Wow, this is amazing! Can't believe what you did to it!" Jaime exclaimed as she and Joey walked in

"It really wasn't that hard…" Denise smiled

"But it still looks supermegafoxyawesomehot!" Darren laughed.

"I thought that was about me y'all?" Devin teased, still in her southern accent. Everyone joked and laughed, but Dylan couldn't join in, something about this place felt oddly familiar, not just because he lived there, but because of something else…

"Having fun?" Denise asked as the party got into full swing

"Yeah, this place is amazing. Really cool that you set it up"

"You'll stay here right? You won't just leave like you did today in the studio?"

"Yeah, I'll stay" Dylan shrugged

"Awesome!" Denise smiled and walked away. He went over to get some punch. A slow song was on and Dylan watched Jaime and Joey dancing as he drank some punch.

"I'm so glad that we're dating" Jaime told Joey

"Not as glad as I am" Joey replied with a smile

"You know I've always loved you, even when I had other boyfriends, I really only wanted you. I wanted to make you jealous, so I took as many boyfriends as I could, but I never really loved any of them, just you" Jaime smiled, and they kissed. Dylan felt a rage building in him, he was so mad at that stupid Joey. Joey opened his eyes and looked right at Dylan, and then behind Jaime's back Joey flipped Dylan off. That was the final straw, Dylan nearly went over to punch Joey but thought better of it, Joey thought he could get Dylan angry? Well think again!

"All right everyone, time for some karaoke! Devin and I have decided to sing a song, so lets go!" Denise smiled **(Mini author's note here, DE= Denise, DV= Devin, when it just says chorus in bold, that means 'insert chorus here')**

Verse 1(DE) "You can be the peanut butter to my jelly"

(DV) "You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly"

(DE) "You can be the captain and I can be your first mate"

(DV) "You can be the chills that I feel on our first date"

(DE) "you can be the hero and I can be your sidekick"

(DV) "You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split"

(DE) "You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin"

(DV) "Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin"

Chorus**: **(DE+DV) "Don't know if I could ever be without you 'cause boy you complete me and in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need

(DE) "'Cause you're the apple to my pie"

(DV) "You're the straw to my berry"

(DE) "You're the smoke to my high"

(DV) "And you're the one I wanna marry"

(DE) "Cause you're the one for me

(DV) "For me, and I'm the one for you

(DE) "For you, take the both of us

(DV) "Of us, and we're the perfect two

(DE+DV) "We're the perfect two, we're the perfect two, baby me and you, we're the perfect two

Verse 2(DE) "you can be the prince and I can be the princess"

(DV) "You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist"

(DE) "You can be the shoes and I can be the laces"

(DV) "You can be the heart that I spill on the pages"

(DE) "You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser"

(DV) "You can be the pencil and I can be the paper"

(DE) "You can be as cold as the winter weather"

(DV) "But I don't care as long as we're together"

**Chorus**

Verse 3(DV) you know that I'll never doubt ya, and you know that I think about ya, and you know I can't live without ya

(DE) I love the way that you smile, and maybe in just a while, I can see me walk down the aisle

**Chorus**

**Yay! Did you like it? I really like the song Perfect Two, if you search it, it would really help you understand it cuz it's an awesome song. Please review! (I don't own the song or the people)**

**Can anyone guess why the place feels familiar to Dylan? Anyone?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm feeling nice so I'm posting two days in a row, also to all my reviewers:**

**PenMagic: Look back, it's mentioned earlier in the story (think, has Dylan ever punched anyone in this?)**

**Wildwriter97: Correct! Thanks a bunch!**

**Hogwarts2312: Correct!**

**Bleebloo: Correct!**

**Sensei Eybal: It is! Thanks a bunch!**

**The song used here is 'I won't give up' by Jason Mraz (D=Darren) (I don't own the song or the people)**

Part 10

Dylan clapped along with everyone else, Denise actually had a good voice, during Starship she got sick so when she sang it sounded bad, but she actually had a really nice voice. Darren came on stage with his guitar for the next song

"Did you like it?" Denise asked

"Yeah, you were good" Dylan replied

(D) "When I look into your eyes,

It's like watching the night sky,

Or a beautiful sunrise,

There's so much they hold.

And just like them old stars, I

See that you've come so far,

To be right where you are,

How old is your soul?

Well I won't give up on us,

Even if the skies get rough,

I'm giving you all my love,

I'm still looking up.

And when you're needing your space,

To do some navigating,

I'll be here patiently waiting,

To see what you find.

Cause even the stars they burn,

Some even fall to the earth,

We've got a lot to learn,

God knows we're worth it,

No I won't give up.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make.

Our difference they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah we got a lot at stake.

And in the end you're still my friend at least we didn't break

We didn't burn we had to learn, how to bend, without the world, caving in,

I had to learn, what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am.

I won't give up on us,

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

I'm still looking up"

Dylan glanced at Lauren, who was staring at Darren with a huge smile on her face. Walker and Moses got onto the stage and Darren went over to the piano for the next song

"So we feel that this place is getting to serious" Walker started

"So we're going to liven up this place a little" Moses finished

**Thanks to all of the supermegafoxyawesomehot people who have favoirted or followed this story. And reviewed, everytime I get an email I want to do a little happy dance! But I don't... cause my family would think I'm crazy...**

**Walker and Moses, guess what song they will sing? It's a really silly song that makes no sense at all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**THE APOCALYPTOUR CD IS ON ITUNES! GO GET IT IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU!**

**Sensai Eyebal: Thanks! I think I will! (does a happy dance)**

**(W=Walker, M=Moses)**

Part 11

(W) "Sideburns, on the side of my face, as my head turns, you can see they're in the same place"

(M) "On either side-burns they can't be replaced, my insides burn, when I think of the days before my…"

(W) "My sideburns look at my sideburns"

(M) "But don't touch my sideburns why would you do that?"

(W) "My heart yearns for my own side burns!"

(M) "My side actually burns now what is that? What the hell man why does my side burn? What the hell's going on my side burns"

(W) "Does any body have some Aloe Vera? If you5 do, bring it backstage"

(M) "I'll pay you back"

(W) "1987 from the womb I came out"

(M) "On my birthday"

(W) "The doctor said what you crying about?"

(M) "I said, is that a rhetorical question?"

(W) "You know why I cried?"

(M) "I have a serious lack of hair on the side of my head"

(W) "Little baby people don't have sideburns they gotta grow them when they're older"

(M) "But if your little baby already has sideburns that's awesome don't be concerned"

(W) "Don't be concerned about the little bitty baby with the with the big, big side burns"

(M) "You should not be concerned about the little itty baby, baby with the big, big side burns"

(W) "You should probably discourage that kind of profession because it's illegal"

(M) "And your baby's too young to be concerned about starting a business but that's impressive if it's got the mindset"

(W) "My sideburns look at my side burns! Back on track"

(M+W) "Talking, talking 'bout sideburns! My sideburns look at my sideburns! La li luh luh loo lo sideburns…. Sideburns…"

Dylan laughed with everyone else

"What the hell kind of song is that?" Jim asked

"It's the sideburns song! Did you not get that?" Moses asked

"That is one weird song" Nick laughed, Moses and Walker just shrugged

"We practiced this song in case anyone got too serious, and look! We needed it!" Walker smiled

"Nice you three, now let's play spin the bottle!" Denise shouted

**The song was 'The Sideburns Song' by Toby Turner, (I do not own the song or the people) I just felt that Moses and Walker would sing a funny song when everyone was just getting serious,**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not gonna be able to post again until Monday, so I leave you with this**

**I wrote the first bit of this part listening to Calabria 2007 by Enur so search it and listen to it while reading the spin the bottle game, it's a really good song (one of the lines is 'buy your son a pickle') sorry that this part is so short**

Part 12

Denise put on Calabria 2007 by Enur and they set up spin the bottle. Nick spun first and landed on Julia, Julia spun and landed on Moses, Moses landed on Arielle, Arielle got Lily, Lily landed on Darren, Darren landed on Brian, Brian got Devin, Devin spun Nick, Nick landed on Matt, Matt got Jeff, Jeff got Meredith, Meredith landed on Jim, Jim landed on Walker, Walker got Dylan, Dylan spun Jaime. Everyone was silent, even the music stopped

"No" Dylan just wouldn't kiss her, anyone else but her

"Dylan you have to" Julia looked between the two

"Actually I think it landed on me" Denise spoke up, the bottle was now pointing at Denise, who sat next to Jaime. Dylan and Denise kissed, then Denise spun Darren, Darren got Lauren, Lauren got Jaime, Jaime landed on Joey. They kissed and Dylan went to go get a soda from the mini-fridge. When he came back they were still kissing, annoyed he set down his soda and left.

"Dylan!" Denise went after him "You said you would stay!"

"I said I would come, not stay" Dylan retorted

"Please Dylan! Don't leave!"

"It's just a party" Dylan left the mansion and walked along the street, crossing the intersection, and he stopped at the corner of the park. A few feet in front of him was Davidson Street, he pulled out the silver eagle charm, it was Jaime's, it came off her necklace, and he promised he would fix it for her… he nearly threw it, but put it back in his pocket and kept walking. He stepped onto Davidson Street, and the second his hand left the charm in his pocket a sudden light blinded him. A car appeared out of nowhere, it's headlights in Dylan's face and he threw his hands up. The car tried to swerve away, but it was too late,

_SMASH_

The car careened away, leaving Dylan lying motionless in the street


	13. Chapter 13

**Denise's POV**

Part 13

Denise returned to the party and looked around

"Hey Julia can you help me look for Dylan?" Denise asked

"Sure" Julia followed Denise outside

"Dylan! Dylan where are you?" Julia called,

"You search the park, I'm gonna look through the streets" Denise told Julia, and set off. She looked up Madison Street and a car came rushing down the street, Denise jumped out of the way as the car swerved onto Davidson Street. She headed to Davidson Street, and halfway across it she tripped over something and fell. Turning around she crawled over to what she tripped over, her hand landed in a puddle of something, lifting her fingers to her nose she sniffed, it was blood. Gulping she took out her phone and shone the light over the scene, the light found a hand, the hand connected to the body and the body was… Dylan.

"JULIA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Denise shrieked

"Holy shit what the fuck is it Denise?" Julia came crashing through the bushes and saw Dylan "Holy shit" Julia whispered again and quickly dialed 911

"My friend just got hit by a car, Davidson street, by the intersection" Julia knelt next to Denise "The medics are coming" Denise sniffed, how could she have let Dylan go off by himself? She was so stupid. The ambulance arrived and in the light Denise saw the full extent of the damage. He laid on the ground with his back twisted funny, his head had a huge gash on it bleeding continuously, his right arm was twisted, his left shoulder was cut up and bleeding quite a bit as well, his right foot was also twisted in an ungodly way, and his left leg was cut up. The medics put Dylan on a stretcher and rushed off

"Come to the hospital as soon as you can" a policeman told them and then he drove off. Numbly they headed over to the mansion

"We should tell everyone" Julia whispered, mutely Denise followed Julia up the stairs and into the party room. Julia headed over to the stage and talked into the microphone

"Everyone I need your attention, Dylan just got hit by a car" everyone fell silent and looked at Julia "Denise found him, Dylan is at the hospital right now and-" but she was interrupted by Nick

"Is he ok?" Nick asked

"Um… no" Julia answered truthfully

"How hurt is he?" Meredith asked

"Very" Julia looked close to tears "Who wants to come to the hospital to check on him?" everyone immediately stood up and headed to the door. Denise followed Julia down to the garage where quite a few different cars sat. **(The cars have 3 seats in front, 3 in middle, and 3 in back) **They all piled into two large vans. In one van Matt drove, with Nick in a middle front seat, and Lauren in the other front seat. Arielle, Meredith, and Brian sat in the middle, with Moses, Jeff, and Jim in the back. Darren drove the other car, with Walker in front middle, and Devin in the other front seat. Julia, Denise, and Lily sat in the middle, with Joey, and Jaime in the back.


	14. Chapter 14

**The next part is told from Nick's POV, italics is a flashback**

Part 14

Nick sat in the front seat, dumbfounded, a car hit Dylan? Nick felt like it was his fault… if only he had said no to Joey…

_Nick and Matt had just finished Jim's audition, and were going over who to give what part when Joey walked in._

_"You guys are going to give Annabeth to Jamie aren't you?" Joey asked_

_"Well yes, we were thinking about it" Matt replied_

_"And you were going to give Percy to Dylan"_

_"Were?" Nick asked_

_"I don't think you should, I mean-" Joey started_

_"Joey, Dylan performed best, it would be unfair to give Percy to anyone else" Matt reasoned_

_"There is a kissing scene right? Between Annabeth and Percy?"_

_"Yeah, so?" Nick asked_

_"If you give Percy to Dylan, than Dylan and Jaime will have to kiss, and they just broke up!"_

_"Look Joey, everyone here has kissed pretty much everyone else. And it's just for a show, they'll get over it" Matt told Joey_

_"Dylan won't, you know him, he can't get over it, he never will. I'm just saying, it might be better for someone else to be Percy, anyone else"_

_"You weren't second you know" Nick told Joey_

_"That's fine, just switch who ever was second with Dylan, everyone is happy!" Joey smiled, "But Jaime will be uncomfortable kissing anyone, she doesn't like-"_

_"I know, we all know how much it took to get her to kiss Darren during AVPM. We'll think about it" Matt interrupted Joey._

_"Ok" Joey left_

_"He has a valid point," Nick murmured_

_"I know but it wouldn't be fair to Dylan…"_

_"Do you think Dylan would rather have to kiss his ex or get a smaller part?" Nick asked_

_"Smaller part…" Matt sighed. So Nick and Matt gave Percy to Joey, and Dylan got Poseidon, the smallest part._

Nick couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault Dylan got hit by a car, if they had given Dylan the part, he wouldn't have run out during the party, and wouldn't have gotten hit by the car…

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Nick asked Matt, but Matt just stayed silent

"Right thing about what?" Lauren asked, the van was quiet so everyone heard

"Never mind" Nick shook his head and they arrived at the hospital

**That is why when Dylan saw the cast list, Nick and Matt had been staring at Dylan and why Joey had an oddly triumphant smile.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! And reading! And following! And favoriting!**

**This is once again in Denise's POV**

Part 15

Everyone was silent on the way to the hospital, Julia sniffed, she, Jaime, and Denise were all crying. Darren and Walker were just staring straight ahead, as if determined not to cry, Joey looked sad as well, Denise knew he didn't really like Dylan that much, since Dylan dated Jaime but at least Joey was sad. Denise then turned to look out the dark window, it was 11:30 ish, and barely anyone was on the road. She wondered what would've happened if she hadn't found Dylan, if she went out to look for him later he would probably be… dead. But what if he already was dead? Denise shook her head, that couldn't be true, Dylan isn't dead, he just couldn't be dead. They pulled up to the hospital and everyone piled out of the car. Nick and Matt led the group of 17 into the hospital and up to the desk

"Hi, our friend got hit by a car a little while ago and we are here to see him" Matt said

"Who is it?" the lady at the desk asked

"Dylan Saunders" Nick replied

"Room 711, floor three" they all bunched together in the elevator and rode up. As they poured out of the elevator a doctor met them

"Here to see Dylan Saunders?" the doctor asked, they nodded their heads "I am Doctor Roberts, please come with me" Roberts led them to room 711 "Five at a time" Denise, Nick, Matt, Julia, and Arielle entered first. Dylan had a large bandage around his head, his right arm had a large cast on it, his left shoulder had another bandage, a large bandage full of ice around his lower back and stomach, his right foot had a cast as well, and his left leg was wrapped and bandaged.

"Oh my god" Julia whispered

"Yes, it is very bad but he should regain consciousness within the next week, he lost a lot of blood but should return to consciousness soon. He got a very large bump on the head, he also hit his head around one week ago, so he is likely to have a concussion, we are not fully sure about the extent of the damage, but it is going to be more than last time, so he might forget about the last one week, but we're not really sure" Roberts explained, they all just stared at Dylan,

"We should let everyone else see him too" Nick whispered after a while, they all shuffled out and let Jim, Jeff, Moses, Devin, and Walker. Once they came out Lily, Meredith, Brian, Lauren, and Brian in. Last Joey and Jaime went in, once they left Nick and Matt headed back in one more time, when they emerged they looked extremely grave.

"We'll come back tomorrow, right now we should sleep" Nick and Matt led them out and back to the cars, no one spoke on the ride home.

**Poor Dylan… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed/read/favorited/followed my story! It means a lot to me**

Part 16

They reached the mansion and everyone sat down around the empty fireplace, they were all exhausted but no one felt like sleeping. Joey and Jaime took up one couch, Denise curled up on an armchair, Nick, Matt, and Julia took the other couch, Jim slumped on a beanbag, Jeff sat on a chair, Walker and Devin sat leaning against the wall, Darren and Lauren were snuggled on another beanbag, Brian and Meredith sat leaning against a couch, Moses laid down on the ground, and Arielle and Lily shared an armchair. No one spoke but one by one they drifted off to sleep until only Denise and Moses were awake

"Don't worry" Moses whispered breaking the silence "Dylan will be fine"

"But… what if he's not?" Denise asked

"He will be, don't worry ok? I know Dylan wouldn't want you to worry about him"

"Dylan wouldn't know how much I worry about him," Denise muttered

"Really? I think he does, really though, he knows how much you care about him"

"He barely even notices me"

"But every time he sees you his face lights up, I've looked" Moses smiled. With that Moses put down his head and fell asleep. Denise looked at the empty fireplace, wishing something could warm her, she was under a mountain of blankest but felt freezing

"I miss you Dylan" Denise whispered

The next morning Denise woke up to find the room empty and a smell wafting from the kitchen. Digging herself out from under the pile of blankets and stumbled to the kitchen

"Hey Denise, we are taking today off practice" Julia told her, Denise nodded. Meredith was making waffles and dishing them out to everyone.

"Thanks Mer" Denise whispered, everyone ate in silence

"We are going to Canobie Lake Park today" Nick announced, "We all need some cheering up." After breakfast Denise headed to her room to change, once they all met down stairs they got into the car and drove. Denise stared out the window the entire ride, wishing that Dylan could be with them. They all got out of the car and tried to look happy, but Denise just stared blankly ahead

"Denise, try to have some fun ok? Dylan wouldn't want you to be so sad about this" Julia told her when they passed the ticket booth

"How do you know what he wants? How do you know anything about him! You're all saying 'Dylan would want this' but none of you know what's going on inside his head!" Denise snapped, with that she ran away from the rest of the group. Once she was a safe distance away she sat on a bench and closed her eyes '_If they next person that passes has brown hair Dylan will be fine'_ she thought, she looked up and the next person that passed had dirty blond hair, so… sort of ok. She closed her eyes again _'if the next person that passes a white shirt Dylan will wake up this week' _she opened her eyes and the next person that passed had a brown shirt, frowning she decided to get up and move. She spotted a really large roller coaster and decided to go on it, huge roller coasters were Dylan's favorite, she got in line and then the rest of Starkid came up on the other side of the fence

"Hey we were wondering where you went" Moses smiled

"Oh yeah, decided to go on this ride, why don't you guys come?" Denise asked

"Hell no! That looks terrifying!" Julia shrieked. Moses, Walker, Lauren, Darren, Brian, Meredith and Devin ducked under the fence to stand with Denise. When it was their turn Denise smiled

"Excited?" everyone looked excited except for Darren, who looked scared as hell

"Why did I get on this?" Darren whispered

"Oh come on Dar! This'll be fun!" Lauren laughed, the laughed turned into an excited yell as they shot off. There was no warning at all, just suddenly shot off so fast, up, down, loops, it was so much fun! Darren was screaming his head off, and Denise could hear Walker swearing at the top of his voice. When they got off Darren stumbled over to a bench and sat down while Lauren skipped ahead.

**I love huge roller coasters, I have no idea if Dylan really does like large roller coasters, I just made that up, and I don't know if they would all really act like that.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Italics _****is Dylan's journal thing**

Part 17

They got back to the mansion at 3 PM, and then set off to visit Dylan again.

"Guys, if Dylan wakes up while we are there we should try to be quiet ok? Just cause he might be a little confused and annoyed and tired" Nick announced when they were all in the elevator. But Dylan did not wake up that day, or the next, or the next, or the next… and they had to start up the Percy Jackson practices again, and though they visited Dylan every day, only Nick, Matt, Julia and Denise insisted on going in the room every time they visited. Darren had to go back to LA, and Lauren was going out of her mind, worrying about Dylan and not having Darren was making her go insane. Two weeks after the incident Denise was getting really worried, why wasn't he waking up?

"Nick, why hasn't Dylan woken up by now?" she finally asked on the way home.

"Um… well you see…" Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat "On the day of the accident Matt and I went in again and um… the doctor told us that Dylan, um… he is in a coma…"

"A… coma?" Denise stared blankly ahead, Dylan was in a coma?

"Yeah… so, um… they are not really sure when he'll uh… wake up" Nick shifted in his seat again. When they got home Denise went into her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Hey Denise" Jaime entered

"What do you want?" Denise rolled over

"I just wanted you to have this" Jaime held out something out and Denise sat up

"What is it?" Denise asked suspiciously

"Take it and find out" Denise took it and looked at it

"A key?" Denise looked up but Jaime had already left. Why had Jaime given her a key? What was the key even too? It could be to a lot of things, the mansion, a box, a diary, they all had keys to their doors to ensure privacy…

"It's to Dylan's room" Denise whispered, that makes sense! Cause Jaime used to be Dylan's girlfriend and must've given her a key to his room! Denise quickly ran down to Dylan's room and slid the key in the lock. She entered and shut the door behind her, looking around she smiled. The walls were covered in Starkid posters, from AVPM, AVPS, MAMD, LWL, Starship, HMB, Space tour, Apocalyptour, everything they have ever done. There were close ups of everyone on one wall, but there was a spot missing where Jaime and Joey's should have been.

"Dylan…" Denise whispered, she looked around, suddenly feeling like she was violating his space, "He's in the hospital" she told her self firmly "He won't care" she crept over and laid down on his bed, content just to sit there for a while. When she sat down she noticed something sticking out from under Dylan's nightstand, picking it up she realized it was his phone, guess he didn't take it to the party. She opened it and quickly scrolled through some stuff, then went over to his notes, stuff… stuff… stuff… and computer combination. Denise looked up, his computer sat on his desk, checking to make sure no one was around she crept over to open it. There was no password and Denise frowned, then what was this combination for? Then a file caught her eye '_keep out' _a word doc, she clicked it and it asked for a password, checking the phone she punched in '_supermegafoxyawesomehot' _smiling to herself she started to read. It was like his diary, but… he didn't write in it often, just every now and then, when something big happened, Jaime breaking up with him and getting with Joey. She scrolled all the way to the top and saw it dated from the beginning of Starship, excited she started to read

_'So this is just another journal thing, where I can put my thoughts and stuff… just to help me stay organized cause I don't have a zillion things going around in my head at once. I made one for AVPM, AVPS, but I'm making another cause the other one got to be really long. So today we auditioned for Starship, the new musical, and I'm excited! I want to be Krayonder, Pincer, or Tootsie Noodles, they all seem so funny! Darren wants to be Tootsie Noodles and I'm guessing he's gonna get it cause he's Darren, would've thought he would want Bug, since it's the main character and all, but Joey wants that. There are a few new people working with us, Brant Cox, Denise Donovan, and Meredith came back. I actually have never met Meredith before cause she was only in LWL and I wasn't in that. I like Meredith, she's funny, I like Denise too, she seems nice and funny. Wonder what part I'll get?'_

_'I got Pincer! Darren got Tootsie (as expected) but he seems… off, like he's hiding something, I don't know what but… Meredith got Mega Girl, Denise got February, and Joey got Bug. There is a kissing scene between Mega Girl and Tootsie, and a funny scene where Bug puts his hand on February's boob. JoMo got Krayonder, Lauren got Taz, and Joe Walker got Commander Up. Pincer seems like a really fun character, it's a puppet so I have to hold something, we ordered them but they haven't arrived yet, maybe it'll be like the Dragon from AVPM? I don't know, Denise keeps making me smile, I think I might LIKE her…'_

_'Darren is on Glee! This is so weird! He got accepted and that's what he was hiding! And now I get to be Tootsie Noodles! Apparently I was second choice! Wait… that means I have to kiss Meredith! So far every sentence has ended with a! Ha weird! So I'm kissing Meredith… the thing is I sorta want it to be Denise… oh well, I feel that Jaime should've gotten a larger part, she only got Neato Mosquito. Jim is Sweetheart and the Overqueen, that's funny. Brant is Roach, he's really good at it! Meredith and Denise run the backstage, they crack jokes and make sure no one falls asleep. It's nice…'_

_'Holy crap. We got the puppets today and Pincer is HUGE! IT'S INSANE HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO HOLD THE DAMN THING UP? It makes me sweat which is really awkward but it's fucking ginormas! How the fuck am I supposed to hold it up? We're taking off the legs, they make no sense cause they are sticking out of the sides but Jim (who controls the tail) and my legs are the… legs. People alternate who controls the arms, the pincers, mostly it's Nick or Lauren, and Lauren is so funny as Taz! She looks so weird in a purple scarf and ugs acting all tough guy and stuff. Denise is really funny being February, she acts dumb so convincingly! Meredith can do a really good robot voice, I knew that but she can do a REALLY good robot voice. It's insane'_

_'Our first show is tomorrow… crap, crap I'm not ready. What if I mess up? Why the fuck do I always get jitters before shows? This is the third musical and still… CRAP! Ok… it's nearly midnight and I should go to bed but… crap, holy shit, dead god fucking…. Ahh! Ok, I'm going to try to go to bed but it's not gonna work… nope didn't work. I actually tried though, oh shit! What if I mess up and make a fool of myself in front of Meredith? We have practiced the two (I think) kissing scenes many times, it's funny cause as Tootsie I have to pretend like I know nothing and when we kiss I have to be all 'whhhhooaaahhh!' but that's what I'm thinking anyway so it works out like that. Denise is nice but I more consider her a friend than anything else, especially since Joey likes her and I don't wanna intrude on anything. Joey said he was gonna ask her out but…. Why are girls always so interested in this stuff? I dunno, it's weird…'_

_'I AM NOW DATING MEREDITH! We just had out last show and I finally got up the courage to ask her out and she said yes! 'Fuck yeah' was what she actually said so…. And Joey and Denise are dating as well. Yes! Really happy right now! And we're going out to dinner'_

_'I've been dating Meredith for a while now, a month or so. I like her but it's almost getting awkward, there are empty breaks in our conversations that I can't fill. It doesn't happen that often so I'll be fine, but still…'_

_'Brian Holden is an introvert. He told us today, or more like we dared him. We were playing truth or dare/spin the bottle (spin the bottle, you get to truth or dare the person it lands on) and Joey asked him why wasn't he good with fans. Brian got blushed and said 'I just don't really like them. I mean, they are amazing cause they're fans but I'm not really comfortable with tons of people I don't really know…' and then Julia said 'so you're an introvert?' and he nodded. I asked Meredith what an introvert was and she rolled her eyes at me, how am I supposed to know that? But then she said it's a person who's experience of the world is more to themselves, they can be mistaken as depressed, but they aren't. They like people they know, but it's hard for them to be wild and crazy with people they doesn't know. Which is weird cause he was Lupin… well I guess he didn't think about it until we actually performed, cause it was all rehearsals, and right before all the shows he would always start to freak out, get all shaky and nervous and stuff'_

_'We are doing a SPACE tour! Starkid Precarious Auditory Concert Experience, first tour! We've been setting up for a while but I only just now thought to put it in here. I'm singing To Have A Home! My first solo! This is sorta nerve wracking, cause it's my first solo and all, but Darren's taking some of the performancaes, so it won't be all. And everyone tells me I have a really good voice, so it'll be ok'_

_'Finished SPACE tour, it's becoming increasingly awkward between Meredith and me, we were fine before SPACE tour, but we want to keep it from the fans so we had to be distant for the actual tour, and it hasn't really gotten back to what it used to be yet. I think I might have to break up with her, I don't want to, but it's just getting really awkward…'_

_'Didn't have to break up with Meredith, she broke up with me. Fuck. I'll get over her… eventually. I got over Bonnie didn't I? We did date during AVPM and then she left… oh well, I miss her though, in a friend way, not a 'I still love her' way. And during MAMD, I dated Ali for a bit, but I wasn't a part of Starkid and we were just friends. And I've had many girlfriends, in middle school and high school and stuff. Well then again I broke up with all of them, except one, but that one wasn't very nice in the first place and I only went out with her cause she asked. And then that one girl cheated on me, but I broke up with her so, that's better. Darren even said that I sing To Have A Home better than him, cause I can hold out notes better or whatever. The Lang's are writing another musical, don't quite know what it is yet but something about superhero's'_

_'Holy Musical Batman. We already got the parts (auditioned last week) I am Green Lantern, Narrator, Gob, Construction Worker, Scarecrow, Egghead, and Thug. Quite a few parts. Only rivaled by Nick Strauss, (but I win) Don't ask me what Meredith is cause I don't know. I don't know, actually though. I know that Denise is Cat Woman. … Joey and Denise broke up, Darren and Lauren are dating now, dunno how that's going to work seeing as Darren lives in LA most of the time now. Joey left as well, he is now on Jessie (another TV show, TV is stealing everyone from us!) so now we are down another person, and Brant left, that's sad he was good, but we got Jeff Blim, he's really cool and is Sweet Tooth. Julia is Vicky Vale, Nick is Robin and Walker is Superman, Moses left as well to start his own one-man band. I keep forgetting people have left… Jaime is Poison Ivy and Candy, Lauren is Commissioner Gordon, that'll be funny to watch, I have a really big solo in the first scene, I get to sing Holy Musical Batman, it is a really fun song to sing, didn't even have to audition for it, the Lang's came right up to me and gave me the song. My first solo since with Starkid, unless you count To Have A Home from The SPACE Tour, but Darren took that song sometimes, my first REAL solo in Starkid, that's weird to think about, huh, wow… my first real solo with Starkid…'_

Denise heard people walking up and down the halls and quickly shut the computer, once the footsteps had faded she crept back to her room.

**So what do you think of Dylan's journal thing? I completely made everything in it up, except for who gets what part, but I have no clue if any of his girlfriends ever cheated on him, or if he did date Bonnie or Ali, I don't own anything**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry! In the last part I said Walker played Superman, but he played Batman! Typo! My bad! Sorry about that! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry if listing the parts seemed kinda repetitive, but Dylan would list them, and it's his journal thing so he would want to remember, right? Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This part is kinda short, but enjoy!**

Part 18

"So he had another during AVPM and AVPS" Denise whispered.

"Hey we're going eat and then visit Dylan now" Meredith called through the door. Denise glared through the door, remembering how Meredith had broken up with Dylan, Denise had in fact liked him when she first arrived, but she also liked Joey and when he asked her out she said yes and then Dylan was dating Meredith… Denise got up and scrambled downstairs to see everyone getting ready to go out.

"Glad you could join us" Jeff smiled, Jaime caught Denise's eye and winked. They all headed out, without Darren, seeing as he went back to LA for Glee. Lauren was texting on her phone, probably texting Darren, it made Denise smile.

"Lets go!" Matt led them out to the street "We're not driving, just walking, it's not that far and we are going to the hospital after, if we want we can send two people back to get the cars but it probably won't come to that" Matt shouted as he led them down the street. They ended up at the 99 Restaurant and took up two party tables.

"Thanks for the key" Denise whispered to Jamie at dinner, they were sitting next to each other

"Any time" Jaime smiled

"Why'd he give it to you?"

"After a few times I had left something I needed in his room, waking him up to get it, you know how late he sleeps" Jaime smiled "He got another key made and gave it to me, since I no longer need it I decided to pass it along to you" Denise nodded, she glanced across the table at Brian and Meredith, remembering how Meredith had broken up with Dylan, around the same time Joey broke up with her. Glancing at Joey, who was on Jaime's other side, he looked fine, a little sad though, everyone looked a little sad, ever since Dylan…

After they finished they headed over to the hospital.

"Hello, we are here-"

"Go on in" the lady at the desk smiled at them, she knew them well enough by now to just let them in. Nick, Matt, Denise, and Julia went into the room, Denise went over to his side and took his hand.

"Dylan…" Denis whispered, she just wanted him to wake up really, she just wanted to know he was going to be ok

"Wonder when he'll wake up" Nick whispered, voicing Denise's thoughts

"I don't know" Julia replied, they stood there for a while longer, until Matt stood up

"We should probably go now" Nick Matt and Julia got up to leave but Denise stayed one second longer, and that's when she shrieked

"Dylan's awake!"

**Yay Dylan is awake! Everything's gonna be ok from here! Right! Right? R-right?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm not gonna be able to post until Sunday, maybe even Monday, sorry about my unconsistent posting, but so many school projects at once don't help...**

**Dr Space-Claw Junior: You'll find out in this chapter**

**Doctor Potter: I know! So happy!**

**Jessica682: Sorry I'm not always consistent with the updates, I was but then I got a huge project...**

**Unfudgejourself13: You'll find out here, and no, AVPSY isn't on YouTube yet, though I wish it was...**

**PenMagic: Yeah, sorry about all my spelling mistakes, even if there aren't a lot, sometimes I just forget about letters, my bad!**

**TearsOfaClown: Denise stayed back for just a moment after everyone else left, she was looking at him and saw him open his eyes. That will get explained a bit more next chapter.**

**T****his part is short, sorry about that**

Part 19

"Dylan's awake!" immediately everyone rushed into the room, yelling over each other to say something to Dylan

"Oh my god Dylan I'm so happy you're awake!" Julia shouted

"Dylan I'm so sorry I didn't give you the part!" Nick yelled

"I thought you were going to die Dylan!" Denise cried

"Dylan you're alive!" Jim shouted

"I feel so bad Dylan! I didn't mean it when I said that I was mad cause you punched me!" Walker yelled

"Dylan…" Lauren whispered

"It's all my fault Dylan! If I didn't break up with you than you wouldn't have run out!" Jaime sobbed

"I'm sorry Dylan" Joey muttered, Dylan looked bewildered at all of them shouting over each other, he opened his mouth several time but couldn't say anything

"Guys shut up he's trying to say something!" Denise shouted, everyone quieted and looked at Dylan excitedly

"Dylan" he said "Dylan who?"


	20. Chapter 20

**la-dee-da: I know! So sad!**

**Jessica682: I know! It's horrible! Can't even believe it myself!**

**hogwarts2312: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**District9and3-4: Thanks!**

**Dr. Space Claw Junior: Exactly! It's so horrible though...**

**TearsOfaClown: OHMYDEADWIZARDGOD!**

**PenMagic: Guess it sorta makes sense, but it's absolutely terrible**

**doctorpotter: It's stupid, I know! *sigh**

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long! My friend got me obsessed with Doctor Who and so I've started watching it and not had much time also since I have quite a few big project from school. So this part is really long, to make up for the last two parts being not so long, enjoy!**

**Dylan's POV**

Part 20

Blearily he opened his eyes, his back was so cold… everything hurt… what was going on? Where was he? More importantly… who was he?

"Dylan's awake!" a blond girl screamed, immediately people streamed in the door

"Oh my god Dylan I'm so happy you're awake!" a girl with brown hair shouted

"Dylan I'm so sorry I didn't give you the part!" a short guy with black hair yelled

"I thought you were going to die Dylan!" the blond girl cried

"Dylan you're alive!" a tall guy with short black hair shouted

"I feel so bad Dylan! I didn't mean it when I said I was mad cause you punched me!" a guy with short brown hair yelled

"Dylan…" a girl with long brown/blond hair whispered

"It's all my fault Dylan! If I didn't break up with you then you wouldn't have run out!" a girl with long brown hair sobbed

"I'm so sorry Dylan" a boy with rather long brown hair muttered

"Guys shut up he's trying to say something!" the girl with blond hair shouted, everyone quieted down and looked at him

"Dylan" he said "Dylan who?" Their smiles melted off their faces, mouths hung open and they all stared at him "Who the fuck are all of you?" he asked, he didn't know anything and was starting to get pretty scared.

"Dylan…" the blond girl whispered

"Who the hell is Dylan?" he asked

"That's you" a tall guy with dirty blond hair told him. He frowned, his name was Dylan? Ok…

"He needs peace and quiet! Please all of you leave!" another person ushered everyone out of the room

"So Dylan, I am Doctor Roberts, do you remember anything?" the person asked

"No"

"Really try, anything at all, feeling, emotion, name, face, anything?" Roberts asked. Dylan shut his eyes and tried to remember, anything at all… a silver eagle, from a necklace, wings spread about to dive…

"A silver eagle, it… came from a necklace I think, wings spread, ready to dive" Dylan told the doctor as he opened his eyes

"Ok, this?" Roberts held it up

"Yeah, where did you get that?" Dylan asked

"You had it in the pocket of your jeans" Roberts told him

"Why do I have these fucking ice packs on?" he was cold

"Your back is sprained, twisted if you will and we need it to be cold to set properly"

"What fucking happened?"

"A car hit you, do you remember…?" Roberts asked. Dylan frowned, a car…

"Blinding light" he muttered

"Ok, I am going to read off a list of names, tell me what you are reminded of when you hear that name, a feeling, a thing, anything, ok?"

"Ok" Dylan couldn't see how this would help

"Brian Holden" Dylan shook his head

"Meredith Stepien"

"No"

"Joe Walker"

"Nothing"

"Joe Moses"

"Nope"

"Lily Marks"

"Nothing"

"Nick Lang"

"Nothing"

"Matt Lang"

"Nothing"

"Julia Albain"

"Nope"

"Arielle Goldman"

"No"

"Darren Criss"

"No"

"Jim Povolo"

"Lion…?"

"Jeff Blim"

"Nope"

"Devin Lytle"

"No"

"Lauren Lopez"

"Nothing"

"Denise Donovan"

"Nice"

"Jaime Lyn Beatty"

"Um… mean and sad"

"Joey Richter"

"I hate him so fucking much"


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm updating two days in a row, cuz I feel like it. Everyone loved the last chapter so yeah. People also seemed to like the 'Jim Povolo' 'Lion...' I almost didn't add that but then decided 'what the heck' and put it in. In this chapter Dylan is kinda a jerk, but... you'll see ;)**

Part 21

"Really?" Doctor Roberts looked surprised "Why?"

"I… I don't really know, something… fucking bastard…" Dylan trailed off

"Ok, well than, I will leave you alone now" the doctor left Dylan alone. Dylan sat there, annoyed, why did he hate Joey Richter so much? It's weird…

"Dylan? They said I could uh, visit you" a the blond haired girl entered

"Hi, sorry, what's you name?" Dylan asked

"Denise Donovan" she smiled

"Oh cool" Dylan looked down "Do I know you well?"

"Yeah, we are um… pretty good friends, we talk a lot and are pretty close" Denise mumbled, and looked down when Dylan didn't reply

"Uh… cool. My head hurts…" He trailed off, everything hurt actually,

"I'm so sorry, I-" Denise started

"It's not your fault, at least… I don't think it is"

"No, I didn't hit you with the car but, if I had stopped you from leaving the party or something than you wouldn't have been hit in the first place!" Denise sniffed

"Why did I leave the party?"

"Jaime and Joey were kissing and it annoyed you"

"Joey… Richter?"

"Yeah, he and Jaime, your ex girlfriend, were kissing a lot and it pissed you off"

"Oh… what fun" Dylan rolled his eyes "so… uh… what else should I know about me?" Dylan asked, he really wanted to know everything, since he knew pretty much nothing

"Oh, uh, um… you're in Starkid, a group of people who met in college and uh… decided to make musicals, A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, you played Dumbledore in both. Starship, where you played Tootsie Noodles and Pincer, and Holy Musical Batman, where you played the uh, narrator, Green Lantern, um… construction worker, Scarecrow, Gob, and uh… Egghead and a thug. You have a really good voice, one of the best in Starkid, but have only gotten two solos, uh… your ex-girlfriend is Jaime Lyn Beatty, and before her um… you dated Meredith Stepien, and before that Bonnie Gruessen, and before that Ali Gordon, and more but I only uh know about those because they were all in um Starkid. Except Meredith is still in Starkid, and uh so is Jaime, but Jaime is dating Joey and Meredith is dating uh… Brian. Um… uh… sorry I'm blanking, and don't really know everything about you" Denise smiled

"What do I do outside of Starkid?" he asked

"Oh! You work at a restaurant waiting tables, it's a pretty fancy one so you get paid quite a bit. Um… you are in Jim and the Povolo's, a band created by Meredith when she missed being in a uh… band. She plays bongos sometimes and uh… Clark and Mark play piano and guitar um… sometimes. You sing and uh… so does uh… Lauren and um… Jaime and some other uh… people, I'm not in the uh… group but um, I helped write a song with um, Meredith. Um… yeah" Denise finished

"Do you always stutter?" Dylan asked, he didn't really like it when people stuttered, it just made him annoyed

"Oh! Uh, no sorry I um… sorry, I… usually don't actually I just am now cause uh… sorry, I am stuttering cause uh… you're here" Denise swallowed

"And me being here would make a difference?"

"Uh… I just find it weird that you don't remember anything"

"You find it weird? I can't fucking remember anything. I woke up in a hospital with people yelling my name, and I cant even fucking tell it is my name cause I don't fucking remember. People are shouting and I don't understand them, and I don't know them, but they all fucking freak when I cant remember anything. My entire body fucking kills and apparently I was hit by a fucking car. You think you find this fucking weird? I find it fucking weird" Dylan stared at her

"Sorry… I'll just… um… go" Denise scurried out of the room and Dylan shook his head. Then another two people came in.

"Hi Dylan, you don't remember us but I'm Nick and this is my brother Matt Lang" the short guy with black hair said

"Hi?"

"So… how are you feeling?" the other person, Matt, asked

"Like crap, and who the he- who are you?" Dylan tried not to swear

"We are part of Starkid, Denise told you about Starkid right?"

"Yeah, about some musicals or whatever"

"Yeah, well we helped create Starkid and write the musicals"

"Cool." Dylan replied flatly, he didn't feel like talking

"Um… ok then I guess we'll just… go" Nick and Matt walked out of the room and Dylan groaned, why was he so mean? That just didn't feel like him… Dylan shook his head and soon drifted off to sleep


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, makes me happy !P here's the next chapter! Kinda sad/mean chapter...**

Part 22

**The italics are a dream**

_Dylan was at a party, he didn't know where or why, but he was there. Drinking some punch and watching Jaime and Joey slow dance, though they were pretty far away he could hear them_

_"I'm so glad that we're dating" Jaime whispered to Joey_

_"Not as glad as I am" Joey replied with a smile_

_"You know I've always loved you, even when I had other boyfriends, I really only wanted you. I wanted to make you jealous, so I took as many boyfriends as I could, but I never really loved any of them, just you" Jaime smiled, and they kissed. Dylan felt a rage building in him, he was so mad at that stupid Joey. Joey opened his eyes and looked right at Dylan, and then behind Jaime's back Joey flipped Dylan off._

_"Fuck you!" Dylan exploded, everyone looked at him "I fucking hate you! You all fucking suck!"_

_"Dylan calm down pl-" Meredith started_

_"No! I fucking hate this right now! You fucking betrayed me for fucking Brian Holden!" all of a sudden Bonnie and Ali appeared next to him_

_"See, this is why no one wants to date you, you're too emotional" Ali sneered_

_"But what if I don't fucking care!" Dylan yelled. He looked around and everywhere he saw his ex girlfriends, and the one that cheated on him was standing with some other guy_

_"Get a life Dylan, really you bore everyone" one of the girls laughed_

_"Honestly, try working out sometime, you really could use it" another laughed. All the girls joined in, making fun of him and laughing, sneering, pressing in on him from all sides. They formed a circle, mocking him, and he couldn't do anything._

_"Go away Dylan"  
"You suck!"  
"No one likes you anyway"  
"Please, you couldn't sing if you tried"  
"Fuck you!"  
"How about working out sometime? You look like a pot of Jell-O"  
"Can't dance for your life"  
"Never been able to hang on to one of us"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Never will marry anyone"  
"You're gonna be a lonely cat lady, but you'll be a guy"  
"Disgusting, really you have horrible breath"  
"Fuck you!"  
"I can't believe I ever dated you"  
"How could anyone ever like you?"  
"Next to Starkid you are such a joke"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Never seen with his shirt off, don't wanna show off your flab do you?"_

_They all made comments, and Dylan couldn't help but listen to them all, finally his eyes rested on Jaime, who hadn't said anything. She walked right in front of Dylan and everyone hushed_

_"You're voice sounds like a dying cow, when did anyone ever tell you that you can sing?" Jaime laughed evilly and joined in once again as they all mocked him_

Dylan screamed out and tried to sit up, but was held back by his restraints and he was held down, he twisted and turned but that only hurt more, he couldn't breath, everything was too restricted

"Let me fucking out of this thing!" he yelled, someone hurried into the room and tried to calm him down

**Geez, horrible dream wasn't it?**


	23. Chapter 23

**District9and3-4: I know! I feel so bad for him!**

**TearsOfaClown: I would love to have a dream like that (sarcasm) ;)**

**PenMagic: Yeah**

**doctorpotter: I know! It sucks for him! Especially right after his concussion and he forgets everything...**

**Sensai Eyeball: I always want to give him a big hug! And here's the next chapter!**

**Ok, when Dylan is learning about Starkid and how they originated, I am guessing. Well… making educated guesses on what I've learned, so if it's wrong, my bad, sorry, and tell me so I can learn from my mistakes. And… enjoy!**

Part 23

"Calm down! Dylan it's ok, no one did anything! It was just a dream! Calm down! No one is going to hurt you!" Dylan was gasping for breath and felt as the restraints loosened, he tried sitting up only to be pushed back down by the person

"Calm down, it's ok, nothing bad is going to happen" Dylan closed his eyes and slowly started breathing normally again, eventually he opened his eyes and instead of a nurse standing by his side, it was Denise

"Are you ok?" Denise asked slowly

"I… no, I'm not ok," Dylan swallowed and looked down, silent

"Do you need me to leave?" Denise stood and asked after a few minutes of silence

"No!" Dylan shouted "I mean… you don't have to if you don't want to…" Dylan trailed off awkwardly

"No I'll stay" Dylan thought she sounded happy

"Sorry I just…" Dylan started

"Can't be alone? It's ok, I'm here as long as you need me" Dylan closed his eyes and smiled

"Wait… how are you here?"

"The Team left about two hours ago, I stayed and sat in the chair. I just went to get some water when you started yelling"

"Oh… yeah… that"

"Why were you yelling?"

"I… don't feel like answering that right now" Dylan sighed

"Ok, that's fine"

"So… can you tell me more about, Starkid right?"

"Yeah, sure" Denise cleared her throat "I wasn't with Starkid at the start so this is just what others have told me. Starkid started when they all got together in Drama class in college, they all sang and did funny things. Nick and Matt were really creative and had them all do funny scenes from movies. The few next classes Darren brought his guitar and they all started a little sing along. Matt and Nick decided to enter in the mini-musical contest, and they won money to make a webseries. And so became Little White Lie. They filmed it all with small cameras and then Brian Holden edited it all together. I asked the Lang's once how they got their inspiration for Me And My Dick, and they said one night they had a party and got drunk and started telling funny stories. Turns out someone, I think it might've been Joe Walker, had a rather out of control dick when he was in high school. And someone else, it might've been Lauren, had a dream where her heart and vagina talked to her. When the Lang's got back to their little apartment, still drunk, they wrote down the idea and then later, when they weren't drunk, they made the script. And so became Me And My Dick. They also did a Lord Of The Rings parody, after Matt and Nick had watched too many movies, but after they performed and taped it the video got lost so they no longer have it. Then when the last Harry Potter book came out everyone had a Harry Potter movie marathon and the Lang's decided to do a parody to that. They posted it on YouTube so they could show other friends and they got millions of views! Unfortunately they also got the Warner Brothers mad and they had to take down the show to re-edit it so they wouldn't create any copyright issues. Since AVPM became such a huge hit they decided to make the sequel, and that again became a huge hit! But after that year half of the cast graduated and they had to put it all on hold. Eventually they got the idea for Starship after Jaime and Meredith were talking about the Little Mermaid and Walker, Moses and Joey were talking about Star Trek. Darren was supposed to be Tootsie Noodles, but he got into Glee and you became Tootsie instead! I became part of that one as well, and it was the hardest thing ever! All the costumes, the props, the scenery, the puppets, it was so much fun to perform though. Then we had a concert tour, the Starkid Precarious Auditory Concert Experience, or the SPACE Tour. After that of course the Lang's already had another idea ready, Holy Musical Batman! It was so much fun! Everyone loved to be superhero's and there were so many hidden jokes that I just didn't get! Joe Walker had a dream about the Apocalyptour, I don't really know the exact dream because I wasn't there. But then we performed the Apocalyptour, where we all pretended like Jim was an evil Mayan god who wanted to destroy the world and we had to stop him with our amazing singing and dancing skills. He still had to destroy the world but he messed up! Turns out Mayan's didn't know about Leap Years. Then we finally got enough time at LeakyCon to do A Very Potter Senior Year, which the Lang's had since AVPS but never managed to do since Darren got accepted into Glee. We all did that and it was so much fun! That was last summer, it's spring now and we've started on the Percy Jackson Musical, but we have to call it The Olympia Musical to avoid copyright" Denise finished

"Wow… that's a lot of stuff" Denise smiled,

"Yeah, it's been a lot of work, but everyone loves it" Dylan nodded and Denise yawned

"Oh do you want to go to your house now? If you're tired I mean…"

"Probably should" on cue a knock was heard on the door and it opened

"Hey Denise, it's really late and I was wondering if you wanted to come home now, oh hey Dylan!" A girl with long brown curly hair entered

"Hi" Dylan looked at Denise confusedly

"Dylan this is Meredith, she is part of Starkid" Dylan nodded, then remembered his dream

"We dated once didn't we?" Meredith looked startled and then nodded

"Ok, Dylan I'm gonna go now, bye" Denise hopped up and started to leave

"Oh Denise wait a second!" Denise paused "Sorry for yelling at you earlier when you were trying to help. I… didn't feel good. I still don't but sorry for yelling, I didn't mean it" Dylan smiled apologetically

"It's ok, I understand why you were mad. Anyway, bye, love 'ya!" Denise smiled and left, leaving Dylan staring off into space

**Awww, Dylan apologized! He be so sweet… and Denise even said love 'ya! Awww**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The song is The Scientist by Coldplay, yes it was in the Glee break up episode, and has been stuck in my head ever since. During the song Dylan is having flashbacks, I'm just describing them, so don't be confused when it suddenly shifts to the past**

Part 24

"Dylan?" a voice whispered "Dylan? Are you awake? Dylan I need to talk to you" he didn't want to get up, he was having such a good dream… "Dylan? Please! I need to talk to you!" slowly Dylan opened his eyes and he focused on a girl standing by the end of his bed "Dylan!" the girl gasped

"What… who are you?" he asked

"I'm Jaime, Jaime Lyn Beatty, from Starkid" the girl, Jaime, explained

"Oh… why are you here?"

"The rest of the Team is still asleep, it's six in the morning" Jaime explained

"And you're here because…?" Dylan asked again

"I wanted to say sorry. Sorry for breaking up with you, for being so harsh about it, and for not caring about your feelings while or after we dated. I was a real jerk, and I… wanted to make up for it, so I decided to sing a song for you" Jaime smiled

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

Dylan asked her to dance at the LeakyCon ball

_I had to fine you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

Jaime smiled at Dylan across the Apocalyptour stage

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

They kissed briefly before going back to their screaming fans

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

Dylan chased her across the park

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

After a long day at the studio Jaime and Dylan walked home together

_It's such a shame for us to part_

Dylan kissed her on the cheek before she entered her room and closed the door

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

They laid back on a blanket in the grass, looking up at the blue sky

_Oh, take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

They sat at Starbucks, sipping coffee waiting for the rain to die down

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

Dylan watched her get on the other tour bus, he got on his

_But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

Dylan stared at her picture on the wall of his room

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

Jaime led a treasure hunt through the mansion_  
_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

Jaime smiled at Dylan across the sea of fans

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

They kissed under the stars

"I really am sorry, but think of that as an apology" Jaime smiled, then turned and left. Dylan stared after her, speechless. Then another person entered the room

"Hey Dylan" it was a tallish guy with brown hair

"And you are?"

"Joey, Joey Richter, part of Starkid" Dylan immediately frowned, he didn't like this guy

"What the fuck do you want?" Dylan asked harshly, Joey looked surprised at Dylan's ferocity

"I wanted to say sorry, for being a jerk all the time, especially since I got together with Jaime, I just didn't really think about how you must be feeling"

"People keep saying that I must feel really mad at you, and I am, but I have no fucking clue why. Denise told me that I used to date Jaime and then you got together but I wouldn't be that mad, would I?" Dylan asked

"No! It's more like… you dated Jaime, she broke up with you over text and got together with me the same day, we both ignored you and didn't really respect you or your feelings, I was a jerk about it, and kept you from doing a lot of stuff. And then Jaime and I kissed during spin the bottle and it was too much for you so you walked out and got hit by the car, Julia and Denise found you about a minute or two later" Joey explained

"Oh…" Dylan paused "then you're really a jerk aren't you?" Dylan blurted that out before he thought about it,

"Well… yeah I guess so" Joey mumbled

"Ok" Joey stood awkwardly for a few more seconds, before turning and leaving the room. Dylan rolled his eyes and then drifted off to sleep

**So, sorry that Dylan is sleeping so much, I just need to pass some time, but when a car hit you, you would sleep a lot right? And during the song, sorry if it sounded weird with the flashbacks and stuff, it sounded a lot better in my head, review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Unfudgejourself3: he is, in a way, just little snatches of stuff**

**PenMagic: Yeah but Dylan doesn't really remember anything so he can't know what to do...**

**Here's the next chapter everyone! Review please!**

Part 25

Slowly Dylan opened his eyes to bright sunlight, squinting he looked in the opposite direction and noticed a group of people at the foot of his bed.

"Dylan are you awake?" the guy, Nick, asked

"Yeah…" Dylan trailed off, everyone was staring at him and it was kind of creeping him out

"Do you remember anything?" a tall guy with dirty blonde hair asked

"No" Dylan replied truthfully "who are all of you?" Dylan asked

"I'm Matt, this is Nick, that's Jeff, Jim, Joey, Jaime, Joe Walker, Devin, Joe Moses, Brian, Meredith, Julia, Arielle, Lauren and Lily" Matt introduced everyone and then fell silent

"I'm never gonna remember all of those names" he told them, and they smiled

"At least he still knows how to tell a joke" the guy with short dirty blond hair and blue green eyes smiled

"And you are…" Dylan asked him

"Joe Walker" the guy replied

"Oh… cool…" Dylan's eyes wandered around the room

"So… what do you guys do for fun?" he asked "more like, what do I do for fun?" then he frowned, it sounded weird to be asking what he would do

"You like big roller coasters" another guy with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes told him

"Oh, yeah. Who are you?" Dylan asked

"Joe Moses" he replied

"Joe? But…" Dylan looked between the three Joe's confusedly "Joe… Joe… Joey" he looked at them all "That's confusing" they all laughed

"Yeah, at least Nick isn't here" Walker smiled

"Nick? Why… who… what?" Dylan was so confused

"Nicholas Joseph Weiner Pussy Strauss Matathia"

"Weiner… Pussy?" Dylan asked slowly

"He was the Old Snatch in Me And My Dick" Nick explained

"But one of his names is Joseph" Moses explained

"Oh! Ok, I get it now… sort of…"

"It's ok Dylan, you're… consussed, so you can be forgetful" the tall guy with dirty blonde hair told him

"And you are…?" Dylan asked

"Jeff Blim" the guy smiled

"I'm Brian Holden!" a guy with short brown hair and blue eyes offered

"I remember you" Dylan smiled

"So… do you remember anything?" Meredith asked, and Dylan shook his head no

"Not a single thing. Well…" he paused

"Well what?" the girl… Lauren? Asked

"Lauren right?"

"Yeah, well what?" she asked again

"I remember this charm off a necklace, it was an eagle, and it was silver, and it had it's wings spread as if it was going into a dive. And I remember a really bright light, and then a lot of pain…" Dylan trailed off

"You sound like Harry Potter" Arielle joked

"Harry what?" Dylan asked

"You don't remember Harry Potter?" Denise gasped

"Uh… no" he replied "I don't remember anything"

"You're missing out!" Matt exclaimed. Immediately everyone was explaining Harry Potter to him, taking over every time the other forgot something. Dylan was having fun listening to them

**It seems weird anyone would forget Harry Potter! Right? Anyway… review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for not posting in ages! I got a ton of homework and completely forgot about my stories! And for all of you who think Dylan forgetting Harry Potter is bad, wait till you see what's next**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Part 26

"Wait Dylan… do you remember any Starkid songs?" Denise asked suddenly

"Um… no?" Dylan replied hesitantly

"What!" everyone in the room screamed

"How can you not remember them? Not even the ones you sang?" Arielle exclaimed

"Nothing"

"Ok, who wants a sing along!" Matt called out **(I'm going to use their initials to indicate who's singing, so Matt would be ML, and Denise would be DD) List of all the people in case you've forgotten:Jaime, Brian, Lauren, Jim, Moses, Walker, Jeff, Lily, Nick, Arielle, Denise, Devin, Julia, Dylan, Matt, Joey, Meredith**

**DD: **Underneath these stairs I hear the seers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt, can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lighting scar to know I'll never ever get what I want

**JM: **I know I don't deserve these awful rules made by the Dursley's here at Privet Drive, can't take these stupid muggles but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive

**AG: **I'm sick of summer and this waiting around, man its September so I'm skipping this town, hey its no mystery there's nothing here for me now

**LM: **I gotta get back to Hogwarts I gotta get back to school I gotta get back to Hogwarts where everybody thinks I'm cool

**JB: **Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts, it's all that I want and all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts I think were going back

**NL: **Ill see my friends gonna laugh till we cry take my firebolt gonna take to the sky No way this year anyone's gonna die and its gonna be totally awesome

**BH: **Ill cast some spells with the flick of my wand defeat the darks arts yeah bring it on! And do it all with my best friend Ron cause together were totally awesome

**JR: **Yeah cause together we're totally awesome! Its been so long but were going back don't go for work don't go there for class

**BH: **As long as were together

**JR: **Gonna kick some ass and its gonna be totally awesome!

**JR: **This year we'll take everybody by storm stay up all night sneak out of our dorm

**LM: **Lets not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our OWLS

**MS**: I may be frumpy but I'm super smart check out my grades there A from a start what I lack in looks well I make up in heart and c'mon guys that's totally awesome

**AG: **This year I plan to study a lot

**JR: **That would be cool if you were actually hot

**BH**: Hey Ron come on were the only friends that she's got

**JR: **And that's cool

**MS: **And that's totally awesome

**JA: **Yeah it's so cool yeah its totally awesome

**NL, ML, JA, DL, DD, JP**: Were sick of summer and this waiting around its like were sitting in the lost and found it takes no sorcery for anyone to see how we gotta get back to Hogwarts we gotta get back to school we gotta get back to Hogwarts were everything is magic-ool

**ALL: **Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts, it's all that I want and all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts I think were going back

**DL, DD, JA: **Cho Chang domo arigato Cho Chang gong hei that Choi Chang happy, happy New Year Cho Chang

**JW: **Oh Cho Chang I am so in love with Cho Chang from Bangkok to ding dang ill sing my love aloud for Cho Chang

**LL: **This year you'll bet gonna get out of here the reign of Malfoy is coming near ill have the greatest wizard career its gonna be totally awesome look out world for the dawn of the day when everyone will do what ever I say! And potter wont be in my way and then ill be the one who is totally awesome

**JB, JP: **Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome

**ALL: **Who knows how fast this years gonna go hand me a glass let the butterbeer flow

**BH: **Maybe at last ill talk to Cho!

**JR: **Oh no that'd be way too awesome

**ALL: **Were back to learn everything that we can its great to come back to where we began and here we are and alakazam here we go this is totally awesome, come on and teach us everything you know the summers over and were itching to go

**DD: **I think were ready for Albus Dumbledore

**JLB: **Welcooooome all of you to Hogwarts I welcome all of you to school did you know that here at Hogwarts we've got a hidden swimming pool welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts, welcome hotties nerds and tools, now that I've got you here at Hogwarts id like to go over just a couple of rules

**ALL: **Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts to goblins and ghosts and to magical feast it's all that I want and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Back to spells and enchantments potions and friends, to

**BH, JR, MS, JLB: **Gryffindor

**AG, LM, ML: **Hufflepuff

**DL, NL, JM: **Ravenclaw

**LL, JB, JP, JW: **Slytherin

**ALL: **Back to the place where our story began at Hogwarts, Hogwarts

**JLB: **I didn't hear you

**ALL: **Hogwarts, Hogwarts

**JLB: **What's its name?

**ALL: **Hogwarts, Hogwarts

**BH: **Man I'm glad I went back

Everyone burst into cheers and laughter

"Did you remember it?" Julia asked

"A little… the part Jaime sung…"

"That's cause you originally sang that part!" Denise told him. All the noise attracted the attention of the doctors and Doctor Roberts came in

"Quite all of you!" they settled down "We just processed the last bit of information, and Dylan, you are going to need surgery" everyone fell dead silent "not that bad, but we need to fix your spine and get your stitches taken out. We would have done this earlier but we needed you to be conscious first, and then we needed to know the extent of the damage. Your operation will take place in two days" the doctor nodded and left

**Operation? Scary… **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is the operation! And only one part after this, so this is the second to last part. Wow, that's really close to the end**

**Italics is a flashback, they aren't going to be connected and might seem kinda random, but every time there is a line break the scene shifts, o****k?**

Part 27

It was the day of the operation and Dylan was waiting anxiously

"Hey Dylan" Denise opened the door and walked in "how are you?" she asked and sat down

"Good" Dylan replied quickly

"I know you're worried, but you're not gonna feel a thing, it'll be perfectly fine" Denise smiled

"Yeah, it's just scary, it's a huge operation and all" Dylan looked around the room

"Dylan, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen to you" Denise took his hand and he smiled. Then the doctor came in

"Dylan" and he was rolled into another room, blocked from Denise and all his friends

"We are giving you anesthesia, so you won't feel a thing, ok?" a mask was placed over his face and everything faded into whiteness

~OoOo~

_5 years old, Dylan rode his bike around his driveway he smiled at his parents, riding all around, having fun like only a little kid could_

_7 years old, he jumped off the diving board into the pool below, he surfaced and started swimming around with his friends_

_10 years old, he raced down the hill too fast on his bike, and hit a branch, he flipped over the bike and landed on his right hand, broken wrist, kept in a cast for two months_

_Seventh grade, his first girlfriend, they walked across a parking lot together, and then boarded their own buses_

_Eighth grade, he looked across the park to his ex girlfriend as she walked with another guy_

_Tenth grade, he was bullied constantly for being fat and shy, he got into a fistfight with the kid who his girlfriend cheated on him with, and was sent home with a black eye and bruised ribs_

_Eleventh grade, he tried out for the musical and made the lead, people congratulated him on his amazing performance_

_Graduation day of high school, stood with his theatre friends, talking and having fun at all the parties_

_Going off to University Of Michigan, majoring in theatre, he was amazed he made it in, kept to himself_

_Second semester, talked with more people, met some other theatre kids_

_ Most of his friends put on Me And My Dick, but he didn't want to be part of that, his grades were much more important, but they were amazing…_

_His friends won a ton of money for a webseries, Little White Lie, and he had a few small cameos_

_Auditioned for Harry Potter Musical, got Dumbledore, everyone loved it_

_They posted the musical on YouTube and it became an instant hit, people loved it and thought it was amazing_

_Put on the sequel, he was once again Dumbledore, had even more fans, everything was going so fast_

_Graduated from University of Michigan, his friends were with him, everyone was happy_

_New musical, Starship, he was Pincer, Darren got on Glee, he was Tootsie, kissed Meredith, dated Meredith, first original musical_

_SPACE Tour, tons of screaming fans,_

_Breaking up with Meredith_

_Holy Musical Batman, his solo, everyone loved it, he finally had his own fans_

_Apocalyptour, falling in love with Jaime, dating her, having fun_

_Percy Jackson Musical_

_The text from Jaime_

_Carrying boxes, falling backwards_

_Watching Jaime and Joey kiss_

_Bright light_

**So what happened is during the operation, Dylan remembered, that's why all the flashbacks are there. I have no idea if any of the stuff he remembered is true or not, the Starkid stuff I based off what really happened but the stuff from when he was a child I completely made up, I have no idea if it's true or not. I do not own Dylan or any of the other Starkids, just the plotline and my own characters. Review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to everyone who posted! This is the last chapter, hope you like it!**

Part 28

Dylan slowly came back to reality, he was lying on a bed with a huge thing on his back, and more stuff wrapped around his head, leg, and arm. He tried opening his eyes but the lights were too bright, so he just laid there. Someone opened the door

"Dylan?" it was Denise "Dylan are you up yet?" he wanted to reply, but he didn't want to do anything. Denise walked across the room and took his hand

"Dylan, I just wanted to say that-" she paused for a second "I've always… thought you… were the best. Best singer, best actor, best at everything. And, I love you Dylan, I really love you and wish… well I wish you felt the same about me. And even though you probably don't, and you probably can't hear me, I still love you more than I have loved anyone else in the entire world" then she leaned over and kissed him. A full kiss, right on the mouth, and he didn't squirm or move, he just let it happen. Then she broke the kiss

"I really do love you Dylan" and then left. Once she left Dylan's eyes snapped open, and all he could think about was Denise, and how she just kissed him. Said she loved him, and Dylan just wished he had said the same thing to her, because… he loved her back. She was the one who was so happy when he woke up, who stayed and helped him out of his bad dream, the one who held his hand right before the operation, and the one who just kissed him after it. The door opened again and he pretended to be asleep, didn't want anyone to get suspicious

"Dylan?" this time it was Lauren,

"Dylan are you awake?" asked Moses, everyone crossed the floor and stood around him

"Dylan" Devin gently shook his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes

"Hey Dylan" Matt smiled

"What happened?" Dylan asked

"Your operation. Remember?" Lily told him

"Yeah I remember…" and he trailed off. He remembered all right, he remembered everything. He looked at them all

"Dylan are you ok?" Nick asked

"Yeah, in fact I'm better than ok, I'm perfect" Dylan smiled "you're Nick Lang, you've helped direct almost all of Starkid's musicals, you're older than Matt although most people think you're not, you were supposedly popular at your high school but you deny it, and Darren's voice was speed up to sound like you in Little White Lie because you say you can't sing, but you can" Nick looked at him astonished

"How do you…" but Dylan turned to Lauren

"You are Lauren Lopez, you are Jewish, like me, you played Draco, Taz and Commissioner Gordon, your favorite color is sparkle, and even though you seem really small, you are really strong" Lauren looked at him strangely

"You remember all that?" and then he turned to Denise

"You are Denise Donovan, you joined Starkid rather late, during Starship, when you played February, the dumb science officer. Then during Holy Musical Batman you played Catwoman and a bunch of other cameos, everyone had cameos because there really wasn't enough people. Lots of people think you have a bad voice because during The Way I Do your voice cracked but it was actually because you were sick, and in reality you have an amazing voice. You're best friends with Meredith Stepien, you're really sweet, and funny, and totally awesome. And you're celebrity crush is Jeremy Irons, but you actually love me, and I love you back" he finished. Everyone looked between Dylan and Denise, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Oh Dylan…" she got out "I do love you, I really do" and then she bent over and kissed him. He kissed her back, and ignored the hollers from the rest of the group. Eventually they broke apart and Denise just buried her face in her hands.

~OoOo~

It was a warm summer day on the beach, a large wedding was being held, with the entire Team there

"Do you, Dylan Saunders, take Denise Donovan, to be your lofted wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you, Denise Donovan, take Dylan Saunders, to be your lofted wedded husband?"

"I do"

"You many now kiss the bride" Dylan took Denise in his arms and kissed her, everyone cheered for them. When Dylan broke away and looked into the face of his wife, he knew this is the girl he would be happy with forever.

**The end! How did you like it? Was it good? Do you like the ending? Thanks for reading! I'm writing another story as well: Harry Potter reacts to AVPS and probably some others soon! Byebye!**

**And sorry if I mixed up the words on the wedding vows, I've only ever been to one wedding three years ago and I don't really remember that stuff**


End file.
